Uke For Rent
by Oh Maknae
Summary: [END] Kai berhasil membujuk sahabat sehidup sematinya Oh Sehun untuk mencoba bisnis yang di gelutinya bersama hyungnya. "Uke kontak yang kali ini aku siapkan pasti akan diterima keluargamu dan tentu saja MEMUASKAN dirimu" jamin Kai mengacungkan jempolnya. /HunHan/Yaoi/DLDR
1. Prolog

"Ayolah Sehun percaya padaku dan kau tak akan menyesal" pria berkulit tan yang biasa di panggil Kai kembali membujuk sahabat nya yang memutar bola mata jengah.

"Tidak" dan ini adalah penolakan kesekian kalinya.

Tapi bukan Kim Kai nama nya jika pantang menyerah "Dengar, sebagai sahabatmu sejak kita masih mengenakan popok kapan aku membuatmu kecewa huh?" Tangannya merangkul bahu sahabat sehidup sematinya Oh Sehun yang dengan senang hati langsung di tepis pria berkulit kelewat putih itu.

Mata Sehun memicing kesal "Kapan? Kalau kuingat kan semua kesalahanmu dari kita masih pakai popok hingga sekarang kurasa panjangnya mengalahkan sungai Han" ucap nya sarkastik.

Kai meringis, memang benar jika dia banyak berbohong tapi itu dulu.

"Ok ok dulu aku banyak salah tapi tidak untuk yang sekarang" yakin Kai menampilkan wajah seserius mungkin.

"Terserah mu saja kkamjong" suara teriakan bahagia Kai memenuhi kantor Sehun sementara pria itu kembali berkutat dengan dokumen diatas meja nya. "Pastikan kali ini tidak ada kesalahan atau aku akan mengkebirimu hitam"

Tangan Kai memberi gesture hormat di sertai cengiran konyolnya. "Jika kali ini aku gagal memberimu uke yang tepat kau bisa mengkebiri ku sampai puas!"

"Kapan dia akan datang?" Tanya Sehun sambil lalu.

"Ini rahasia _dude_ yang jelas kau terima beres" Kai menaik turunkan alis nya menggoda. "Uke kontak yang kali ini aku siapkan pasti akan di terima keluargamu dan tentu saja MEMUASKAN diri mu" jamin Kai mengacungkan jempolnya.

Sehun mendengus sebentar " Ya ya dan ya kita lihat saja nanti" ia bangun dan mengambil mantelnya berjalan keluar ruangan bersama Kai. Mereka akan makan siang bersama hari ini. "Aku baru ingat jika sekarang kau tampak seperti bandar uke" ucap Sehun santai tanpa perduli Kai yang melotot tak terima.

"Sialan kau!"

.

.

.

 **Tittle: Uke For Rent**

 **Author: Oh Maknae**

 **Rate: M**

 **Lenght: Chaptered**

 **Genre: Drama, fluff, comedy**

 **Diclaimer: I dont own anything except the story!**

 **Warning: Bromance, Yaoi, Mature content, Dirty talk, DLDR!**

.

.

.

Sehun melirik jam tangan yang menunjukkan waktu hampir tengah malam. Di dalam lift dia menggerakan lehernya yang terasa kaku. Hell! Hampir 24 jam waktu nya harus di habiskan untuk bekerja dan bekerja.

Terkadang Sehun berpikir untuk membakar habis semua kertas yang bertebaran di meja kerja jika tidak ingat nominal uang yang akan melayang karena tingkah nya.

Melelahkan memang tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Terlahir sebagai bungsu dari keluarga Oh dan masih berstatus _single_ memaksa nya secara tidak langsung untuk menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di kantor. Ia tidak mungkin mangkir dari pekerjaan karena alasan memiliki kekasih atau apapun itu. Kenyataan nya ia juga masih melajang di usia nya yang mengijak 25 tahun.

Berbeda dengan hyung nya Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah memiliki istri dan mengadopsi seorang anak. Hyung nya jadi bisa pulang cepat ke rumah. Kenyataan jika istri dari Kyuhyun adalah seorang yang bergender sama menyandang status uke bernama sungmin. Bersyukur karena tuan dan nyonya Oh tipe orang tua yang tidak mempermasalahkan orientasi seksual putra nya yang menyimpang. Hingga tidak ada masalah berarti ketika hyung nya menikah dengan sang kekasih.

Walau terkadang kenyataan tak seindah cerita negeri dongeng. Heechul adalah wanita galak dan cerewet yang menyandang predikat sebagai Cinderella mengerikan itu akhir-akhir ini mulai bertingkah menyebalkan di mata Sehun.

Eomma nya itu sedang gencar nya menjodohkan ia dengan para anak gadis dari teman arisan nya yang rempong dan suka bergosip.

Dari dulu hingga sekarang Sehun paling anti dengan wanita yang genit, manja, sok imut, apalagi menempeli dia seperti permen karet yang susah di enyahkan.

Kebanyakan gadis yang di atur eomma nya dalam kencan buta itu sudah pasti masuk dalam kriteria yang tidak di sukai Sehun. Lagipula Sehun lebih suka menghabiskan waktu nya pergi ke Antartika atau Kutub Selatan bermain dengan pinguin, salju atau beruang sekalian di banding berkencan dengan gadis berisik.

Ting!

Suara lift membuyarkan lamunan mengerikan Sehun tentang ibu nya dan juga para gadis penggangu. Kaki nya melangkah keluar lift menuju kamar apartemen 1204. Jari nya menekan password hingga pintu terbuka segera saja ia masuk.

Kenapa Sehun tidak pulang ke rumah? Itu mimpi buruk bung! Lelah bekerja, bertemu eomma nya yang cerewet bukan bagian rencana dalam hidup Sehun sama sekali.

Alasan lain ia memilih apartemen adalah tenang, sendiri, dekat dari kantor dan yang kali ng penting dia memiliki privasi di sini tidak seperti di rumah.

Setelah mandi untuk menghilangkan gerah, ia langsung berbaring di ranjang nya dengan mengenakan bokser tanpa atasan. Toh ia juga tinggal sendiri. Tubuh letaknya dengan cepat membawa kesadaran Sehun melayang menuju alam mimpi dan dengkuran halus terdengar setelahnya.

.

.

.

Entah berapa lama Sehun tertidur ia tidaknya memastikan tapi yang jelas ada sesuatu yang menggangu acara tidur nya padahal dia berencana bangun siang karena _weekend_. "Shh ahh~" desakan itu terlontar dari mulut nya begitu gelombang nikmat menjalari tubuh Sehun.

Mata Sehun masih terpejam rapat namun ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas sumber pengganggu tidur dan juga kenikmatan tadi. Itu semua bersumber di bawah atau lebih tepat nya di bagian selatan tubuh nya.

Basah, hangat dan juga sedikit rasa geli ketika benda lunak yang di yakini Sehun adalah lidah seseorang menjilati kepala penisnya. Sesekali lidah itu bermain dengan lubang kecil menggoda nya sedemikian rupa. Gigi yang menggesek milik nya oh astaga berapa lama ia tidak merasakan _blowjob_ senikmat ini.

Yeah sangat nikmat dan seingat nya terakhir kali dia merasakan _blowjob_ ketika kuliah.

WHAT?!

Pemikiran itu berhasil menyentak kesadaran Sehun kembali ke dunia nyata. Mata nya terbuka lebar dan melotot horor begitu ia menyangga tubuhnya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan penis berharga nya.

"Si-siapa kau?" Tanya Sehun gelagapan ketika sadar tubuh nya polo tanpa bokser yang ia kenakan tadi malam

Di bawah sana tepat di depan SELANGKANGAN nya sekali ku tekan kan SELANGKANGAN nya ada sosok wanita sedang menghisap jenisnya dengan nikmat seperti menikmati permen dengan rasa terlezat di dunia dan kedua mata nya terpejam. Tapi tunggu dulu barusan Sehun melihat jakun di leher nya bukan kah itu arti nya yang menghisap penis nya seorang LELAKI?!

Slruup~

"Ahh~" desakan serak Sehun mengalun keluar begitu sosok lelaki berparas cantik itu menjilat penis nya dari pangkal hingga ujung.

Cup!

Lelaki cantik itu mengacu kepala penis nya dan menatap balik Sehun dengan sepasang mata indah dan bening yang berkilauan. Astaga tatapan nya sangat polos seperti anak kecil dan menggemaskan berbanding terbalik dengan kegiatan nya barusan yang erotis dan vulgar.

"Selamat pagi sayang _happy_ _weekend_! Nama ku LuHan mulai sekarang aku adalah kekasih sekaligus teman hidup mu untuk enam bulan ke depan" sapa nya riang dengan senyum sejuta mega watt dan mata melengkung indah! Sesaat Sehun terpesona dengan mata indah dan wajah cantik serta menggemaskan nya. Hampir saja dia lupa cara nya bernapas. Bahkan sapaan manis itu berhasil menggangu kerja jantung Sehun.

"Ah! Aku lupa memberimu ciuman selamat pagi~" sambung nya lagi sambil merangkak menaiki ranjang Sehun hingga jarak kedua nya hanya tinggal beberapa senti.

CHU~

Luhan mengecup dan melumat bibir Sehun sebentar kemudian tersenyum cerah. Sehun sendiri masih terkejut dan berusaha mencerna semua kejadian yang dia dapat pagi ini.

Kebaikan apa yang di lakukan Sehun semalam hingga mendapat hadiah luar biasa. Apa ini hari natal atau tahun baru? Atau April Mop? Pikir Sehun melantur. Tapi tunggu dulu seperti nya Sehun ingat apa penyebab si cantik yang masih tersenyum dan mengerjap polos ini berada di dalam apartemen nya.

"Apa kau orang yang di kirim Kai?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Uh-hum" kepala Luhan mengangguk semangat hingga surai blonde nya terayun mengikuti. Sebenarnya tuan Taemin lah yang mengirim ku kemari atas permintaan adik nya tuan Kai" jelas Luhan.

"Seperti nya aku perlu ke kamar mandi" gumam Sehun dan melesat cepat ke kamar mandi mengabaikan tubuh polos nya.

Begitu pintu kamar mandi tertutup rapat "GOMAWO KKAMJONG PESEK KARENA MENGIRIMKAN MALAIKAT UNTUK KU?!" teriak Sehun histeris di lanjutkan menari absurd.

Sedang Luhan sendiri hanya memiringkan kepala nya bingung di sertai mata yang kembali mengerjap bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hahaha apalagi ini? -_- doh salahkan otak absurd dan hari gua yang bekerjasama tengah malam tadi hingga menghasilkan ff kedua yang sama saja absurd nya :v buat yang puasa hati-hati baca nya entar malah baca yang ada bagian vulgar nya :v gua aja kaga berani baca ulang takut salah baca soalnya -_-

Untuk ff gua yg Haowen Wish seharus nya di publish tadi malam tp kaga tau kenapa malah kaga bisa di upload sama sekali ke ffn -_- jadi buat yg nunggu lanjutan nya sabar ye gua usahakan bisa di update hari ini juga :v

Wanna review?


	2. Chapter 1

Mulut Sehun menganga terbuka dengan tidak elit beberapa kali ia mengucek matanya memastikan jika ia tidak salah lihat.

Glup!

Astaga demi Sehun dan segala gairah nya yang meledak-ledak untuk Luhan sepertinya ia harus menangis terharu dan sujud syukur sekarang. Lihat lah di depannya Luhan sedang duduk di atas meja kaca dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya memberi pandangan menggoda ke arah Sehun.

Tidak ada yang salah memang kecuali rusa mungil itu tidak menggenakan kemeja putih kebesaran milik Sehun. Lebih parah lagi Luhan tidak mengenakan bawahan apapun hingga memamerkan paha mulus menggiurkan yang tertutupi setengahnya karena kemeja yang ia kenakan.

Sehun baru saja keluar kamar mandi setelah ritual menjerit yang sejujurnya sangat memalukan dan menemukan si mungil di ruang tengah apartemen.

"Tarian ini spesial untuk mu Sehunie~" kata Luhan sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata nya centil.

Musik mengalunkan lagu Sistar - Gone not around any longer- dan tubuh Luhan bergerak lincah mengikuti. Bagaimana si rusa nakal itu menggoyangkan pinggul nya ke kanan dan kiri di ikuti tatapan menggoda.

"Kalau seperti ini aku bisa mati muda dalam kebahagiaan" monolog Sehun masih memperhatikan Luhan menari.

Beberapa saat Luhan malah terdiam. Tapi tatatapannya masih tak lepas dari Sehun. Entah nekat atau memang sejak awal ia berniat menggoda Sehun mendadak Luhan melebarkan kedua paha nya memperlihatkan dalaman warna hitam miliknya. Tangan kanannya mengelus paha mulus itu hingga "Ahh~ mhh" keluar desahan yang sukses membuat Sehun menelan ludah nya susah payah seperti menelan bongkahan batu akik.

Melihat reaksi Sehun yang masih cengo karena aksi nya Luhan tertawa setan dalam hati puas rasa nya bisa membuat lelaki yang kata Kai sangat sulit berekspresi Itu mendadak jadi blank.

Luhan turun dari meja kemudian berbalik memunggungi Sehun. Sedikit menggoda Sehun sepertinya bukan masalah pikir Luhan. Segera saja ia menurunkan tubuh nya hingga sejajar dengan meja yang otomatis membuat posisi menungging di depan Sehun.

Bongkahan kenyal itu di gerakan sedemikian rupa oleh si pemilik. Mengabaikan bahaya jika bisa saja Sehun menyerang dan memakannya tanpa ampun.

Luhan masih asik menggerakkan bokong seksi nya menggoda Sehun hingga telinganya mendengar suara debuman keras di lantai. Penasaran ia membalikkan badan melihat apa yang terjadi dan jeritan histeris meluncur untuk kedua kalinya pagi ini di apartemen walau pun dari dua orang yang berbeda.

"Sehun kenapa kau pingsan dan mimisan?!"

.

.

.

 **Tittle: Uke For Rent**

 **Author: Oh Maknae**

 **Rate: M**

 **Lenght: Chaptered**

 **Genre: Drama, fluff, comedy**

 **Diclaimer: I dont own anything except the story!**

 **Warning: Bromance, Yaoi, Mature content, Typo, DLDR!**

.

.

.

Kai melangkah terburu-buru ke apartemen milik Sehun. Di benaknya terus berputar berbagai pertanyaan setelah mendapat telpon dari Luhan yang mengatakan jika Sehun pingsan lengkap dengan tangisan dan suara ingus mengiringi.

Setelah menekan password dan pintu terbuka Kai langsung masuk ke dalam menemukan Luhan menangis di depan sofa tempat Sehun masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Begitu mendekat Kai langsung bertanya dan meringis ngeri melihat tisu yang bertebaran di lantai dengan noda darah.

"Huwe Kai~ bagaimana ini aku tidak mau di penjara" hampir saja Kai terjatuh ke belakang ketika Luhan berlari dan memeluknya yang kebingungan. "Aku hanya menggodanya seperti yang kau katakan tapi malah begini jadinya huweee~" isak Luhan memeluk erat Kai sampai megap-megap sesak napas.

"Lu se-sak! A-ku butuh b-bernapas" refleks Luhan melepas pelukannya mendengar suara terbata-bata Kai.

Mata rusa itu mengejap polos dengan air mata di pelupuknya. "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan tak mengerti. Pikirnya Sehun dan Kai aneh sekali kenapa mereka tidak ada yang bisa bersikap normal. Sehun pingsan dan Kai sesak napas karena diri nya. Apa karena ia terlalu manis dan imut?

Kai yang masih terengah mengambil napas menepuk jidatnya keras. Ia tidak habis pikir Luhan itu polos atau bodoh. "Sudah lupakan. Kenapa dia jadi seperti itu hah?" Jari nya menunjuk ke arah Sehun.

"Ini semua terjadi karena aku mengikuti perkataanmu" Luhan mempuotkan bibir nya sebal bergaya merajuk sambil menghentakkan kaki nya.

"Kenapa aku yang kena?" Tanya Kai bingung.

Cerita pun mengalir lancar dari mulut Luhan tentang kegiatannya pagi ini dari awal hingga akhir tanpa sensor. "Milik Sehun juga besar dan rasa nya enak hihihi~" tambah Luhan terkikik geli. Kai jawdrop.

 _Kenapa anak kecil sepertinya jadi mesum berdekatan dengan Sehun?_ Batin Kai heran.

"Eungh" lenguhan itu menyadarkan Kai dari lamunan. Sehun sadar dari pingsan sambil memijit pelipisnya yang terasa nyeri.

"Sehunie maafkan aku~ jangan mati ne? Ini semua salah Kai" Luhan memeluk Sehun yang terbaring di sofa. Menatap Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca penuh kesedihan dan bekas air mata di pipi.

Sehun terkekeh gemas tangannya mengusak rambut Luhan "Iya Lu tak apa" balas Sehun sambil berusaha mendudukan diri nya dengan Luhan yang masih menempel.

"Ironis seorang Oh Sehun bisa pingsan dan mimisan hanya karena di goda seekor rusa" ejek Kai sekaligus menyadarkan sahabat nya akan keberadaan diri nya. Sehun mendelik dengan Luhan di pangkuan.

"Diam kau hitam!"

"Huh? Begini respon mu pada sahabat sehidup semati dan tertampan mu ini?" tanya Kai percaya diri.

"Terserah. Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku kalau Luhan akan datang? Aku hampir kena serangan jantung pabo!" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung karena mendengar namanya di sebut.

Tangan Kai mengibas di udara "Aku lupa memberitahu mu. Serangan jantung atau serangan nikmat?" Goda Kai menaik turunkan alisnya lengkap dengan senyuman mesum.

"Yak! Ada anak kecil di sini" kedua nya menatap satu objek yang terlihat acuh dengan percakapan keduanya. Luhan yang ditatap malah sibuk mengelus dan mengecupi rahang tegas Sehun lidahnya juga ikut andil menjilat sesekali.

 _Sifatnya saja yang kekanakan tapi kelakuannya berbanding terbalik_ pikir keduanya kompak.

"Lu bisa buatkan sarapan aku lapar" Luhan menengok ke arah Kai kemudian mengangguk.

"Tunggu sebentar~" ia melesat ke dapur dengan melompat kecil.

Sehun berdecak tak habis pikir melihat kelakuan Luhan yang seperti anak berumur 5 tahun. "Kenapa menyuruhnya membuat sarapan? Kita bisa makan di luar"

Tangan Kai menyodorkan sebuah map "Kita harus membahas kontrak si rusa pervert" sehun menerima kemudian membaca dengan serius.

Kai duduk dengan santai di depan Sehun. Menunggu hingga Sehun bersuara "Jadi selama enam bulan ke depan dia tinggal bersamaku dan selama itu aku yang membiayai hidupnya?"

Penawaran yang menarik. "Iya itu benar sisanya kalian berdua bisa mendiskusikan bersama" jawab Kai.

"Bagaimana dengan keluarganya?"

"Kau sudah membacanya bukan di larang bertanya hal yang bersifat privasi" alis Sehun bertaut heran sepertinya kontrak ini sedikit aneh walau sangat menguntungkan. "Tenang saja kau tidak akan di tuntut atau di rugikan dalam bentuk apapun karena semua yang bekerja pada Taemin hyung di seleksi dengan sangat amat ketat" jamin Kai.

Sehun menghela napas kemudian menatap Kai serius "Baiklah aku percaya padamu. Jadi dimana Luhan bekerja atau kuliah mungkin?" tanya Sehun ragu. Yah walau wajah imutnya seperti anak kecil setidaknya Taemin bukan orang gila yang mempekerjakan anak di bawah umurkan.

Tangan Sehun bergerak menandatangani surat kontrak Luhan. Kai mengambil kembali map yang dia bawa sambil tersenyum geli "Luhan itu masih siswa SHS pabo"

Hening. Sehun berkedip beberapa kali hingga sadar "HIYAAAAT CIAAAT MATI KAU KKAMJONG! KAU PIKIR AKU PEDOFIL HAH?!"

Kai lari terbirit-birit menyelamatkan nyawanya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Rate masih aman karena kaga ada nc sama sekali. Ff yg ini kaga bakalan punya konflik berat soalnya ini cuma sekedar pembahasan tentang sehun dan luhan tanpa orang ketiga atau keempat. Beda sama ff sebelah yg bakalan mengalami konflik yg lumayan berat nantinya. Ff ini jg bakal selesai dgn cepat karena ini ff fluff dan comedy tp tetep ada romancenya. Semua yg ada di cerita murni dari pengalaman gua di rp sama si naughty Han! jd jan tnya lagi gua terinspirasi dr apa :v


	3. Chapter 2

Mata setajam elang itu melirik ke sebelah tepat ke arah Luhan yang duduk nyaman di bangku penumpang. Lelaki itu masih tak menyangka jika yang di ucapkan Kai kemarin bukan lelucon.

Lihat saja pemuda cantik itu mengenakan seragam sekolah. Blazer dan celana berwarna kuning dengan garis hitam dan kemeja putih di dalamnya. Dasi yang di pakai rapi serta tas ransel bergambar rusa.

Mobil sport merah milik Sehun berhenti tepat di gerbang sekolah. Tampak siswa atau siswi lain berkeliaran di sekitar sana.

"Berikan aku uang" tangan Luhan terjulur ke arah Sehun. Apa pemuda ini baru saja meminta uang padanya?

"Kenapa aku?" Balas Sehun.

"Karena kau adalah kekasihku sekarang dan juga aku tidak punya uang" Luhan nyengir dengan lengkungan mata yang uh sial!

Sehun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang won dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit. "Ini nanti pulang sendiri ke apartemen. Aku pulang malam" mata rusa itu berbinar menghitung uang. Dalam benaknya dia bisa memborong makanan kesukaannya di kantin.

"Turun aku harus ke kantor sekarang" kepala Luhan menggeleng. "Apalagi?" Ayolah ia harus bertemu klien penting penghasil jutaan won untuk kantungnya satu jam lagi.

"Sebagai kekasih yang baik seharusnya Sehun membukakan pintu agar aku bisa turun" ya tuhan kuatkan imanku agar tidak membentak uke imut ini batin Sehun gemas. Setelah menghela napas ia turun dan membukakan pintu mobil seperti keinginan Luhan.

Luhan turun dengan senyum semanis madu. Mengabaikan tatapan siswa lain yang penasaran akan berita dan sensasi. "Gomawo ~"

Hampir saja Sehun terjungkal kebelakang melihat senyum sejuta watt Luhan untunglah Ia masih ingat posisi seme yang di sandangnya. Sudah cukup ia mempermalukan diri sendiri kemarin. Jadi dengan wajah datar andalannya Sehun mengangguk "Belajar yang benar."

Luhan yang berbunga-bunga bahagia ala Syahrini artis dari negeri tetangga bersikap malu-malu ala uke unyu. "Sehun juga fighting!" Teriak Luhan semangat dengan kedua tangan mengepal ke udara.

Kalau saja tidak ingat ia berada di mana sekarang. Bisa di pastikan rusa imut bin mesum itu sudah di lumat habis oleh serigala lapar tanpa ampun.

Mata Sehun melebar sempurna. Rohnya serasa melayang di udara. Luhan tiba-tiba berjinjit kemudian memeluk leher Sehun memberikan ciuman basah tepat di bibirnya. Hanya beberapa detik tapi cukup membuat jantung Sehun berdegup kencang menendang-nendang rongga dada kiri dengan liar.

Ya tuhan ijinkan Sehun menangis bahagia sekali saja.

Setelah melepas ciuman basah mendadaknya Luhan berlari ke kelas meninggalkan Sehun yang berjalan kaku masuk ke dalam mobil kemudian tancap gas kesetanan. Semua siswa yang menyaksikan adegan _live_ tersebut cengo, Luhan yang polos sudah berani melakukan _kissing_ secara _live_ di gerbang sekolah.

.

.

.

 **Tittle: Uke For Rent**

 **Author: Oh Maknae**

 **Rate: M**

 **Lenght: Chaptered**

 **Genre: Drama, fluff, comedy**

 **Diclaimer: I dont own anything except the story!**

 **Warning: Bromance, Yaoi, Mature content, Typo, DLDR!**

.

.

.

Koridor yang penuh siswa jadi heboh seketika karena "LUHAEEEENNN" teriakan super dahsyat dari seseorang.

Rusa yang di panggil melambai heboh ala _fansgirl_ dan berteriak tak kalah heboh juga "TJABAEEEKKK" sepertinya sekolah mereka harus mempersiapkan dokter THT besok.

Baekhyun dan Luhan berlari mendekat. Saling menghampiri dengan gaya ala India berlari _slowmotion_. Keduanya berlari lambat dengan efek angin menerbangkan rambut mereka yang berkilauan karena ulah si konyol Chanyeol sibuk mengipas menggunakan buku gambar.

Sudah jadi rutinitas rutin hal tersebut di lakukan keduanya. Berteriak, berpelukan, mengecup pipi dan masuk ke kelas.

"Jadi siapa pangeran tampan berkuda merah tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun begitu ketiganya duduk di bangku masing-masing. "Dia orang yang di tawarkan Kai?" Luhan mengangguk malu-malu.

"Kau menang banyak Lu" kagum Chanyeol.

Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kemudian bergerak-gerak genit. "Aaaaa~ aku malu" pasangan kekasih itu terus menggoda Luhan.

"Anak eomma sudah besar" ujar Baekhyun dramatis mengelus kepala Luhan. Di sebelahnya Chanyeol berpura-pura mengusap air mata. "Appa bangga padamu" tambah Chanyeol. Keduanya memang menganggap Luhan anak mereka sejak pertama kali bertemu di sekolah tahun ajaran baru.

Luhan bangkit dan memeluk keduanya yang duduk di belakang. "Aaaa~ lulu juga mencintai kalian."

Setelah melepas pelukan Baekhyun tersenyum misterius. "Kalau begitu sudah saatnya mengajarkan mu jurus boncabe level 10 hingga pangeran berkuda merah tadi cinta mati padamu anakku" ujar Baekhyun serius. Jika kalian bertanya sifat mesum Luhan dari mana? Ini lah dia dalangnya atau guru mesum Luhan.

Chanyeol tampak berpikir sebagai appa yang baik dia tidak boleh salah membimbing Luhan. Maka dia juga berujar serius "Sebagai appa yang baik dan benar appa akan mengajarimu _sex_ _toys_ untuk menggoda para seme Lu."

"Benarkah?" Mata Luhan berbinar-binar mendengar akan menerima ilmu baru dari orangtua gilanya.

"Tentu saja nanti sepulang sekolah kita ke rumah Chanyeol untuk menurunkan ilmu langka kami padamu" Baekhyun memberi pandangan meyakinkan.

Ketua kelas dan siswa lain menatap datar ketiga orang aneh di kelas mereka. Lihat saja gaya Baekhyun berdiri dengan satu kaki di atas meja dan tangan terkepal di udara. Chanyeol bersedekap bergaya ala pengacara serius dan terakhir Luhan yang menatap berbinar bahagia.

Bisa di pastikan pulang nanti Sehun kena serangan jantung.

.

.

.

Sehun mengurut pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Nominal angka di layar ponselnya tidak bisa di bilang sedikit. Setara dengan harga sebuah Buggati Veyron dan angka tersebut masuk ke dalam rekening Kai.

Kalau di pikir kembali kenapa ia harus menyewa Luhan? Toh selama ini ia bisa hidup dengan baik tanpa pasangan.

Malah tidak baik setelah kedatangan Luhan. Bukan tak suka dengan kehadiran si mungil hanya saja ia tidak suka dengan rasa menendang keras dari jantungnya pagi tadi.

Apa ia jatuh cinta?

Bagaimana bisa? Tidak mungkinkan ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Walau hatinya tak menampik jika wajah si mungil itu sangat mempesona. Jangan lupakan sifat mesumnya yang berhasil membuat ia jungkir balik bertingkah aneh dan memalukan.

Sangat jauh dari _image_ nya.

Masalah umur juga Luhan itu masih siswa SHS dan ia pria dewasa dan matang di umur ke 23 tahun ini. Bisakah ia di cap _pedofil_? Karena Luhan masih tingkat dua SHS yang berarti umurnya sekitar 17 tahun.

Tadi juga ia mendapat pesan dari ibunya agar datang makan malam di rumah nanti. Pasti ibunya ingin mengenalkan seorang gadis lagi. Sehun bergidik ngeri.

 _Drrt drrt_

Ponsel Sehun bergetar nama Kai Calling terpampang di layar.

"Sehun aku lupa memberitahukan satu hal penting lagi padamu tentang Luhan" Kai langsung berbicara begitu sambungan telpon mereka terhubung.

"Apa?!" Sewot Sehun pasti kabar buruk lagi.

"Santai teman aku cuma mau bilang umur Luhan itu 15 tahun" jawab Kai santai.

"Oh umurnya 15 TAHUN?!" pekik Sehun begitu mencerna kalimat Kai barusan. "T-tapi bukankah Luhan kelas dua SHS?" semoga Kai hanya bercanda.

Sayangnya tidak. "Ah kalau masalah itu karena Luhan pernah mengikuti kelas akselerasi selama dua tahun ketika masih di Elementary School."

Apa? Telinga Sehun tidak tuli hingga dirinya salah dengar bukan. Panggilan itu Sehun putus sepihak mengabaikan Kai yang menggerutu kesal di tempat lain. Berarti ia seorang _pedofil_? Benar-benar _PEDOFIL_?!

 _Someone call the doctor_.

.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum setan dalam hati. Melihat sekali lagi penampilannya di depan kaca panjang yang menampilkan keseluruhan tubuhnya. Setelah mendapat ilmu langka dari pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang idiot segera saja ia pulang untuk menyambut Sehun dan mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri.

Rambut coklat muda dengan ujung-ujung yang berwarna _pink_ semakin menunjang penampilannya yang _cute_ dan menggoda. Ia mengganti warna rambut _blonde_ nya atas ide Baekhyun sepulang dari sekolah di temani duo idiot.

Suara pintu yang terbuka menjadi tanda jika orang yang di tunggu telah kembali. Luhan langsung naik ke atas tempat ranjang dan bersiap di posisi.

Misinya hari ini adalah membuat Sehun tergoda dan memakan dirinya seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Entah Luhan mengerti atau tidak dengan makna kata 'memakan' itu sendiri.

Begitu pintu kamar Sehun terbuka Luhan memulai aksinya.

.

 **Sehun POV**

Dimana rusa mesum itu? Kenapa ia tak terlihat di manapun. Masa bodohlah ia hanya ingin mandi dan beristirahat. Ku langkahkan kaki cepat ke kamar rasanya tidak sabar untuk segera bercumbu dengan bantal dan selimut tebal.

Begitu pintu kamar terbuka lebar ASTAGA! Bisa kupastikan mulut ini menganga lebar dengan sangat tidak elit. Apalagi sekarang? Kenapa Luhan berpakaian seperti itu. Dia mau menggoda atau apa?

"Miaaaww~"

Apa Luhan sedang berperan menjadi kucing?! "Sehun~ miaaaw" lihat! Lihat itu.

Rusa mesum itu hanya mengenakan kemeja sekolahnya tadi, tanpa bawahan sama sekali menampakkan penis uhuk mungilnya. Haha ternyata miliknya sama imut dengan wajah rusa mesum itu. Rambutnya berganti warna yang astaga semakin membuat dia imut!

Tahan Sehun tahan kau tidak ingin di cap _pedofil_ bukan. "Apa yang kau lakukan Luhan pakai celanamu" perintahku.

Lihat rusa mesum keras kepala itu menggeleng. Bando bertelinga kucing di kepalanya bergerak. "Tidak" tolaknya sambil berbalik dan ya tuhan! Apa itu ekor?

Merasa penasaran aku mendekat ke ranjang dan ternyata itu _vibrator_?! Dengan ekor kucing?! Hei hei apa yang mau "Ahhh shhh eunghh~" dasar bodoh kenapa kau menghidupkan _vibrator_ keparat itu di _hole_ mu.

Oh tidak oh tidak ku mohon jangan bangun! Aku bukan _pedofil_!

.

 **Normal POV**

Sehun menunduk dan melihat celana di bagian bawahnya menggembung. Sementara Luhan masih menungging dan mendesah karena _vibrator_ yang menghajar _hole_ nya habis-habisan.

Baiklah sudah cukup rusa itu menggodanya kali ini biar ia menghukum Luhan. Pastinya hukuman yang melibatkan penis, desahan dan _sex_ _toys_ sebagai pelengkap.

Tidak sabar Sehun melepas jas dan dasi di lehernya berikut dengan dua kancing teratas kemeja biru laut yang ia pakai. Lelaki itu naik ke atas ranjang kemudian menarik bahu Luhan kuat hingga tubuh mungil itu terbaring kaget karena Sehun menindihnya.

Tatapan tajam itu terasa berbeda, tidak ada kegugupan yang ada kobaran gairah melucut tinggi hingga mata Luhan turun ke bawah melihat gundukan di celana Sehun.

Glup!

Luhan menelan ludah susah payah benda sakral milik Sehun sudah pasti bangun di sana dan tatapan itu menciutkan nyali yang ia miliki seketika. "Se-sehun lepasss" kedua tangannya di cekal Sehun di sisi kepala dengan kuat

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab Luhan dan aku tidak perduli jika aku di sebut pedofil setelah memperkosamu" bisik Sehun menakutkan di depan wajahnya.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

haha hayo yang pengen HunHan nc mana? Sorry karena gua potong dan bakal di lanjut di chapter depan yang full nc bersama sex toys kesayangan. Ada beberapa hal yang harus gua jelasin disini.

1\. Nama gua Tirta, umur 18 tahun Oktober nanti, calon mahasiswa jurusan Psikologi dan yang pasti gua cowok jd jgn salah gender lg ye.

2\. Luhan di sini emang di rental selama enam bulan sama Sehun persis kaya isi surat perjanjian yang di bawa Kai.

3\. Ada yg tanya Sehun pedofil atau kaga? Silahkan nilai sendiri karena umur Sehun 23 sementara Luhan 15 th.

Thx untuk review yang kalian kasih dan udh gua jawab di pm masing-masing. Tapi ada beberapa mgkn yg kaga gua jawab pm nya karena pas gua bales ffn malah blg spam jd kaga bisa di balas. Yang kaga punya akun gua rada bingung jawab pertanyaan kalian dimana tp tetap gua ucapin makasih karena mau luangin waktu buat ngeriview. Ok see you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

"A-apa itu Sehun?" Mata Luhan membulat horor ia yakin jika benda yang sekarang di pegang oleh Sehun masuk dalam salah satu _sex_ _toys_ yang di ajarkan oleh Chanyeol tadi siang.

Sehun menyeringai kemudian tanpa banyak bicara langsung memakaikan benda tersebut di penis Luhan yang terus mengeliat berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Sehun jangan pasang benda itu ku mohon" Sehun tersenyum meremehkan ia beranjak dari ranjang keluar kamar meningggalkan Luhan yang kebingungan.

Luhan menarik tangan nya kuat yang berakhir dengan ringisan sakit karena borgol berwarna pink membelenggu tangannya di atas kepala. Sehun melakukannya setelah Luhan menjerit horor dan berusaha melarikan diri tadi.

Tubuh putih mulus nya juga terekspose tanpa ada yang menutupi terima kasih untuk Sehun dan napsu nya merobek seragam putih Luhan padahal besok ia masih memakainya.

Pintu kamar tertutup suaranya menyadarkan Luhan dari semua hal yang kepalanya pikirkan. "Nikmati hukuman mu _dear_ " suara manis Sehun entah kenapa berubah menjadi suara iblis di telinga Luhan.

.

.

.

 **Tittle: Uke For Rent**

 **Author: Oh Maknae**

 **Rate: M**

 **Lenght: Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own anything except the story**

 **Warning: Bromance, Yaoi, Mature content, Typo, DLDR**

.

.

.

"Menikmatinya _dear_?" Jari Sehun terus bergerak dengan kontans menumbuk dalam _hole_ sempit Luhan.

Kepala Luhan menggeleng tangannya yang terikat membuatnya kesulitan untuk bergerak bebas. " _There_ Sehun ahhh~"

Sehun menyeringai ketika berhasil menemukan titik ternikmat milik rusa mesum-nya. " _Call_ _me_ _daddy_ , _dear_ " bisik Sehun dengan nada paling menggoda.

"U-ughh _daddy_ ahhh _morehh_ " ternyata tidak sulit untuk menjinakkan rusa mungil ini.

" _As_ _your_ _wish_ _dear_ " jari panjang milik Sehun bergerak cepat menekan titik ternikmat Luhan berkali-kali sementara bibirnya bergerak bebas di leher putih Luhan. Kecup, gigit, hisap, jilat hingga terciptalah warna merah pekat yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya.

"Ahh _daddy_ sa-kithh umhh" wajah Luhan memerah kening nya mengerut keinginan nya untuk mencapai klimaks harus tertunda karena benda sialan yang di pasang Sehun pada penis mungilnya.

Sehun terkekeh sangat mengerti betapa tersiksanya si mungil karena orgasme kering yang ia rasakan. Jari nya ia tarik keluar dari _hole_ Luhan yang mendesah kecewa. "Sabar sayang nikmati saja ok."

Lidah Sehun menjilat penis mungil yang berdiri tegak dari pangkal hingga ke ujung kemudian mengecup _cock_ _ring_ yang berada di penis Luhan.

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu bangun dan melepas pakaian yang ia kenakan satu persatu dengan perlahan dan gaya seseksi mungkin. Luhan yang menyaksikan pemandangan _hot_ di depannya kesulitan menelan ludah.

Apalagi ketika Sehun membebaskan penis besarnya yang terkurung celana sedari tadi.

Glup!

Jika saja tangan nya tidak di borgol bisa di pastikan Luhan akan menyerang benda nikmat itu dan membuat Sehun mendesah keenakan seperti sebelumnya.

Sehun mengurut penis tegangnya sebentar sebelum mengarahkan benda tersebut ke _hole_ merah mengerut milik Luhan. " _Daddy_ apa benda itu akan muat di _hole_ lulu?" Tanya Luhan polos dengan mata mengedip imut.

"Tentu saja lulu sayang sebentar lagi _hole_ sempitmu akan menelan penis _daddy_ dan menghisapnya dengan keras dan nikmat" jawab Sehun mulai memasukkan benda tersebut itu perlahan.

"Pe-pelan _daddy_ sakithh" desis Luhan merasakan benda keras itu menerobos masuk di bawah sana.

Perlahan penis Sehun masuk sedikit demi sedikit hingga tertanam sempurna di _hole_ Luhan menghasilkan suara erangan berbeda dari keduanya. Erangan sakit untuk Luhan dan erangan nikmat dari Sehun.

Sembari menunggu Luhan terbiasa bibir tipis Sehun melumat bibir merah itu kembali. Lidah yang saling melilit, saliva yang tercampur menjadi satu, dan kecapan khas ciuman panas terdengar. "Umhh bergeraklah _daddy_ " pinta Luhan begitu pagutan keduanya terlepas.

Kaki Luhan melingkar erat di pinggang Sehun. Sehun mulai menggerakkan pingulnya dengan pelan menikmati hangatnya _hole_ sempit dan cengkraman nya.

"Ahhh _daddy_ ughh mhhh" Luhan mendesah nikmat karena pergerakan Sehun. Lelaki itu dengan segera menemukan prostatnya kemudian menghantam titik yang sama membuat tubuh Luhan menggelinjang nikmat.

"Shhh _so_ _tight_ Luhh" akal Sehun menghilang merasakan penisnya di manjakan dengan baik. Gerakan pelan itu berubah menjadi cepat dengan ritme berantakan.

"Eunghh _daddy_ ahh ahhh _morehh_ " bahkan Luhan yang awalnya ketakutan saja jadi meminta lebih.

" _YES_ _baby_ nghh" pinggul nya bergerak semakin cepat menghasilkan erangan nikmat terus menerus dari keduanya. Tangan Sehun sesekali memilin atau mencubit keras _nipple_ Luhan tanpa ampun.

Terkadang keduanya berbagi ciuman panas di sela gerakan liar Sehun menghentak tubuh mungil di bawah nya.

" _Daddyhh_ ahh sakit shh" lagi rengekan itu terdengar. Tapi Sehun lebih memilih mengabaikannya dan terus bergerak mencari dan memberi kepuasan untuk mereka berdua.

"Ini hukumanmu anghh sayang" kembali Luhan merengek meminta Sehun melepas _cock_ _ring_ yang menahan pelepasannya.

Gerakan Sehun menjadi brutal begitu perutnya mengejang dan merasa benihnya akan keluar. "Ahh mhhh _wanna_ _cumhh_ " gumam Sehun menahan pinggang Luhan dengan tangannya dan menggerakkan penis nya keluar masuk lubang Luhan dengan cepat.

Argghhtt!" Raung Sehun penuh nikmat ketika klimaks menjemputnya. Ia masih menggerakan penis nya beberapa kali kemudian berhenti bergerak. Tanda jika semua _sperma_ berharganya telah keluar dan memenuhi _hole_ milik Luhan.

" _Daddyhh_ " panggil Luhan dengan pandangan memohon agar bisa merasakan klimaks tertundanya sedari tadi.

Sehun yang masih terengah menatap Luhan kemudian melepas _cock_ _ring_ yang membelenggu.

"AHHH~" desah Luhan begitu penis mungilnya bebas. Cairan Luhan menyemprot kuat mengenai dada dan perut keduanya. Sehun menjilat cairan Luhan yang berada di dada si mungil penasaran akan rasanya.

Slrupp~

Senyum manis dengan _eyesmile_ muncul di wajah tampan Sehun.

Luhan yang baru pertama kali melihatnya terdiam dengan wajah merona. "Tampan" pujinya tanpa sadar.

"Aku tahu kalau aku memang tampan. Terima kasih pujiannya cantik" sebuah kecupan manis di kening dan hidung Luhan terima.

Luhan bergerak malu-malu ingin memukul dada bidang Sehun namun tertahan borgol sialan milik Baekhyun yang tadi siang ia pinjamkan.

Tangan Sehun bergerak melepas borgol. Warna merah mendominasi pergelangan tangan si mungil. "Sakit?" Tanya Sehun pelan.

Kepala Luhan mengangguk imut sambil mengelus pelan pergelangan tangannya. "Uhh Lulu tidak tahu jika rasanya sakit."

Sehun meringis melihat Luhan meringis. Dengan pelan di kecup dan di tiup nya pergelangan tangan Luhan berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Luhan sendiri tersenyum mendapati perlakuan lembut Sehun.

 _Aku akan mendapatkan mu Sehun seperti janjiku dulu sebelum bertemu dan menyetujui kontrak yang di tawarkan Kai._

.

.

.

Di lain tempat seorang wanita sibuk menelpon sambil mondar-mandir seperti gosokan. "Kemana anak nakal itu? Dia tidak lupa untuk menghadiri makan malam nanti bukan?" Monolognya seorang diri.

"Tenang lah sayang mungkin Sehun sedang mandi" laki-laki paruh baya itu mencoba menenangkan istri cantik nya.

Benar mereka berdua adalah orang tua Sehun. Oh Hangeng dan Oh Heechul.

Heechul berhenti bergerak kemudian menatap suaminya yang duduk di sofa sambil membaca majalah bisnis menampilkan putra bungsunya sebagai pembisnis muda dan handal.

"Tapi gadis nanti malam adalah putri seorang desainer terkenal di Korea kita tidak boleh gagal menjodohkan keduanya."

Kyuhyun dan sungmin yang menggendong putra mereka mendengus keras. "Berhenti menjodohkan Sehun ia sudah besar eomma" kedua nya lantas duduk di depan Hangeng.

"Kapan kalian sampai?" Tanya Heechul duduk di sebelah Hangeng yang mencubit pipi tembam cucu mereka. Cucu mereka langsung duduk di pangkuan si kakek begitu mereka tiba.

Kyuhyun mengecup pelipis Sungmin. "Sejak ibu sibuk dengan Sehun dan perjodohannya untuk kesekian kali yang kujamin akan batal" jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Kali ini tidak akan batal" tekad Heechul kembali menelpon si bungsu dan akhirnya sambungan di angkat.

"Yak! Sehun! Kau tidak melupakan acara makan malam nanti bukan?" Sembur Heechul tak sabaran.

" _Ahh_ _Lu_ _shh_ " bukan menjawab Sehun malah mengeluarkan desahan yang membuat mata ibu nya mendelik kaget. " _Mhh_ _faster_ _Daddy_ _ahh_ " Telinga wanita paruh baya itu juga mendengar desahan lembut orang lain dan suara khas orang bercinta.

"OH SEHUN JANGAN BILANG KAU SEDANG BERCINTA SEKARANG ANAK DURHAKA?!" Teriak Heechul sambil berdiri.

Semua yang ada di sana hanya memandang wanita itu kebingungan. Apa si bungsu itu sedang bercinta di saat ibu nya menelpon?

Terdengar suara Sehun sedang berbicara dengan seseorang " _Sebentar_ _dear_ _eomma_ _ku_ _benar_ - _benar_ _mengganggu_ " Heechul mendelik kesal karena putra nya mengatakan ia mengganggu. " _Ne_ _eomma_ _aku_ _sedang_ _bercinta_ _sekarang_ _jadi_ _berhenti_ _lah_ _menelponku_ _dan_ _suruh_ _wanita_ _itu_ _pulang_ _karena_ _aku_ _sudah_ _memiliki_ _kekasih_!" Tegas Sehun sebelum mematikan sambungan telpon sepihak.

Beberapa menit wanita itu terdiam. Semua yang ada di sana hanya bisa menunggu hingga ia bersuara.

"Sayang" panggil Heechul pelan. Suaminya menyahut dengan gumaman. "Ayo kita ke apartemen anak nakal itu dan melihat gadis mana yang berhasil memikat hati anak kita."

Mereka semua saling pandang sebelum Hangeng bersuara "Lalu jika kita sudah bertemu mereka apa kau akan merestuinya?"

 _Smirk_ mengerikan Heechul membuat semua nya merinding takut jangan katakan jika jiwa Cinderella kejam nya muncul. "Tergantung" jawabnya tenang sambil merapikan baju nya.

"Jika wanita itu dari keluarga terpandang dan layak untuk bersanding dengan Sehun maka aku akan merestui mereka. Jika tidak jangan harap mereka berdua bisa bertemu lagi selama nya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Haha ok ok ini nc yang kalian minta sorry kaga bisa nulis secara detail atau hot karena gua lg puasa. Minta seks toys? Ok. Minta daddy kinky? Ok juga walau mgkn kaga sesuai keinginan. Minta penjelasan orang tua Luhan? Chapter depan kaya nya. Gua tekan kan beberapa hal di sini: sehun itu gay, luhan pertama kali di kontrak sama kai dan sehun yg nyewa dia, dan chapter depan HunHan bakal ketemu cinderella kejam alias heechul. Thanks buat yang kasih review kalo belum gua balas bisa di pastikan karena kesalahan gua. Selamat berpuasa all.


	5. Chapter 4

"Awas saja kau Hangeng tidak akan ku beri jatah seminggu ke depan" kaki Heechul melangkah dengan gerutuan kesal untuk suaminya yang lebih memilih bermain dengan cucu mereka di bandingkan menemani ia ke apartemen Sehun.

Setelah sambungan telpon di putus begitu saja ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi anaknya sekalian melihat gadis yang sedang _making_ _love_ bersama anaknya yang _evil_.

Tanpa ragu Heechul memasukan _password_ di pintu apartemen Sehun dan masuk ke dalam. Mata nya bergerak liar mencari sosok yang kelihatannya masih berada di dalam kamar.

Namun langkah nya mendadak berubah menuju dapur karena mendengar suara aneh berasal dari sana. Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan antara takut dan penasaran hingga ia harus menyesali keputusannya ke dapur.

"Ahh Sehun mhh fasterhh nghh" sosok itu mungil, berambut coklat-pink, memiliki kulit putih sedang terbaring di atas meja makan.

"Shhh yes baby ahh" dan sosok familiar itu terus bergerak maju mundur sambil berdiri dengan kedua tangan berada di sisi tubuh si kecil di atas meja.

Tangan kecil yang semula berada di bahu Sehun bergerak menarik leher hingga wajah keduanya sangat dekat dan berbagi ciuman panas tanpa menyadari sosok Heechul di sana.

"Haah aku mhhh sam-paihh" selesai berkata cairan putih lengket itu keluar membasahi dada dan perut kedua nya.

Sehun bergerak semakin cepat dan liar hingga "Ahh!" Ia juga mengeluarkan cairan miliknya di dalam lubang Luhan dalam jumlah banyak.

Keduanya meraup oksigen dengan rakus. "Uhh Sehunnie menyebalkan Lulu pegal melakukan ini selama tiga jam" rajuk Luhan memukul dada Sehun. Yang di pukul terkekeh geli sebelum mengecup bibir merah Luhan yang bengkak dan semakin ranum karena lumatan kasarnya.

"Mian baby salahkan saja _hole_ sempit dan berkedut milikmu! Penis ku jadi tergoda untuk terus memasukinya" balas Sehun mulai memilin _nipple_ Luhan dan menjilat leher si mungil yang di penuhi bercak merah.

"Eunghh sudah" jari Luhan menjambak helaian hitam rambut Sehun. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas dan tak sengaja mata yang hampir terpejam itu melihat sosok wanita yang menganga lebar menatap tak percaya ke arah mereka berdua.

Astaga ada orang lain melihat mereka telanjang! Dengan panik Luhan menepuk punggung Sehun. "Se-sehun ada yang melihat kita."

Bukannya berhenti Sehun malah menjilati telinga Luhan "Jangan bohong cuma kita berdua di sini." Ia mulai menggerakkan miliknya yang masih berada di lubang Luhan.

Mata Luhan bergerak panik ketika merasakan pergerakan Sehun. "Aku tidak bohong Sehun!" Jerit Luhan mencubit kuat perut Sehun hingga si empu mengaduh sakit menghentikan gerakannya.

"Sakit!" Marah Sehun menatap tajam Luhan yang masih mendongak melihat ke satu titik. Penasaran ia pun ikut melihat ke arah si mungil hingga mata tajam itu terbelalak lebar melihat wajah ibunya memerah menatap keduanya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. " _Eomma_ kenapa mengintip kami!" Panik Sehun menaikkan boksernya yang berada di lutut.

Heechul menjewer telinga Sehun dengan kuat tak perduli jika si anak mengaduh kesakitan. "Oh Sehun siapa yang mengajarimu untuk memperkosa anak kecil huh?!"

Luhan berusaha melepaskan tangan Heechul dari telinga Sehun. "Huwee _eomma_ jangan sakiti Sehunnie" mohon Luhan. "Lagipula Sehunnie tidak memperkosa Lulu. Sehunnie cuma memakan Lulu."

Sehun _jawdrop_ mendengar pembelaan Luhan. " _Eomma_ sakit" rengek Sehun seperti anak kecil.

"Memakan?! Ku potong penis mu itu sampai kandas Oh Sehun?!"

.

.

.

 **Tittle: Uke For Rent**

 **Author: Oh Maknae**

 **Rate: M**

 **Lenght: Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own anything except the story**

 **Warning: Bromance, Yaoi, Mature content, Typo, DLDR**

.

.

.

"Kyaa kau benar-benar menggemaskan Lulu sayang" jari Heechul menarik pipi Luhan kuat sebelum memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sehunnie~" rengek Luhan meminta pertolongan.

"Eomma lepas. Kasihan Luhan" ia menarik tubuh wanita paruh baya itu menjauh dari Luhan dan gantian Luhan yang memeluknya erat sambil duduk di pangkuannya. Sesekali ia mengusap hidung mancung kecilnya ke dada Sehun sambil terkekeh sendiri.

Heechul duduk di sofa di depan keduanya. Ia menggigit jari gemas melihat tingkah Luhan yang menempel manja dengan si bungsu Oh.

"Kenapa _eomma_ kemari?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengusap paha Luhan yang terekspose tanpa celana.

Mata Heechul mendelik tak suka "Jaga tanganmu itu bodoh." Sehun nyengir menarik keluar tangannya dari kemeja kebesaran yang di kenakan Luhan. "Tentu saja ingin berkenalan dengan kekasihmu" jawabnya melirik Luhan.

Luhan yang semula sibuk mengelus dan mengecup rahang Sehun menatap Heechul dengan tatapan super polos miliknya. "Sehunnie sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Bibir Sehun mendarat di hidung si mungil mengecupnya sekilas. "Lulu kekasih Sehun. Kekasih yang manis dan menggemaskan" - _juga mesum, nakal serta penggoda handal_. Lanjut Sehun dalam hati.

Wajah Luhan merona. Ia menunduk bertingkah menggemaskan tanpa sadar. "Sehunnie juga kekasih yang sangat tampan, kaya dan suka 'memakan' Lulu." Ok ingatkan sehun nanti untuk mengajarkan rusa polos tapi mesum ini menggunakan kata-kata di situasi yang tepat.

"Ekhem!" Deheman itu menarik perhatian keduanya. "Jadi kapan kalian berkenalan dan sejak kapan kalian resmi jadi sepasang kekasih?" Tampaknya Sehun harus memutar otak dengan cepat sebelum ibunya curiga.

"Bisa kita bahas besok saja _eomma_? Ini sudah malam" elak Sehun mendapat tatapan tajam ibunya.

"Tapi-"

Sehun memotong kalimat Heechul. "Besok malam kami akan ke rumah dan _eomma_ bisa menginterogasi kami sepuasnya." Jari Sehun menunjuk Luhan. "Bahkan ia sudah tertidur" Heechul berdiri bersamaan dengan Sehun yang menggendong Luhan seperti Koala.

Tangan wanita paruh baya itu menusuk rambut coklat dengan ujung berwarna pink itu pelan. "Jangan ingkar janji Sehun. _Eomma_ tunggu kalian besok di rumah." Ucapnya lembut.

Sehun mengantar ibu nya ke depan pintu. "Hati-hati di jalan _eomma_ " Heechul mengangguk setelah mengecup pipi Sehun dan pergi dari sana.

Pintu tertutup ia kembali ke kamar dengan Luhan di gendongan. Ia bisa sedikit bernapas lega karena ibu nya menerima orientasi nya yang menyimpang. Satu masalah teratasi.

Di baringkan tubuh Luhan perlahan kemudian ikut masuk dalam selimut berbaring di sebelahnya.

Luhan beringsut masuk ke pelukan Sehun.

Napas teratur Luhan menerpa dada Sehun. Tadi setelah ibunya berteriak ia dan Luhan langsung berlari ke kamar memakai baju. Atau lebih tepatnya Luhan hanya memakai celana dalam dan kemeja yang tadi pagi di pakai Sehun. Ia sendiri hanya memakai bokser yang tadi ia kenakan.

Di amati wajah lelap Luhan. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu kenapa memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan baby atau menyebutnya sebagai kekasih.

Entahlah tidak ada alasan khusus. Ia mengucapkan semua itu dengan mudah. Semudah menarik napas.

Apa ia jatuh cinta dengan Luhan?

Tentu ia bukan remaja tanggung yang tak mengerti alasan jantungnya berdetak liar di dekat Luhan. Perasaan nyaman ketika mereka saling menyentuh. Perasaan hangat dan menggelitik waktu Luhan menyebutnya sebagai kekasih juga.

Bukankah ini terlalu cepat. Ia bahkan tidak tahu latar belakang Luhan sama sekali. Luhan cuma pria kontrak yang ia sewa dari sahabatnya.

Setelah enam bulan mereka akan berpisah dan mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi satu sama lain. Ia akan kembali tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya dan Luhan akan di kontrak pria lain.

Memikirkan itu entah kenapa hati Sehun merasa tak terima dan marah. Bagaimana jika si mungil mendapat pria jelek? Atau pria kasar? Atau pria tua dengan perut buncit berwajah mesum? Arght sial! Tidak itu tidak boleh di biarkan.

Lalu apa?

Memang sampai sekarang Sehun belum tahu alasan Luhan mau bekerja seperti ini. Ia cuma tahu Luhan orang baru di tempat Kai dan ia adalah pria pertama yang mengontrak si mungil.

Bertanya pada Luhan adalah solusi yang terbaik. Tapi ia tak ingin menyinggung perasaan Luhan hingga pemuda itu meninggalkan nya.

Tidak! Itu ide buruk.

Mungkin Sehun bisa memperpanjang kontrak Luhan. Tapi untuk apa? Untuk melindungi Luhan dari pria jahat di luar sana atau-

"Saranghae hyung" Sehun melihat mata Luhan masih terpejam sepertinya si mungil menggigau. Tapi siapa hyung yang Luhan maksud? Apa Luhan memiliki kekasih di luar sana. "Um Sehun hyung... saranghae... hyung cuma milik Lulu." Luhan membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sehun.

Jantung Sehun berdetak liar mendengar igauan Luhan. Jadi mereka berdua memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan. "Nado... walau pun tidak tahu sejak kapan aku menyukaimu." Di kecupnya kening Luhan kemudian tidur.

Tanpa di duga mata Luhan terbuka. Ia mendongak melihat wajah Sehun yang tertidur. " _Mian_ aku pura-pura menggigau tadi tapi senang bisa mendengar isi hatimu yang sebenarnya hyung." Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun. "Semoga hyung tidak marah dan balik membenciku jika tahu yang sebenarnya."

.

.

.

.

Bibir Sehun melengkung ke atas. Ia memeriksa dokumen di mejanya sambil tersenyum bahagia. Mau tahu alasannya?

Pertama, ia berhasil mencapai kesepakatan kerja dan menandatangani kontrak dengan perusahaan terbesar di Kanada. Sudah lama ia ingin bekerja sama dengan perusahaan tersebut. Apalagi perusahaan itu juga punya cabang di China sana yang sama besarnya dengan di Kanada.

Kedua, ia juga senang karena tahu perasaan Luhan. Sehun juga lega bisa mengakui perasaannya sendiri walau Luhan tertidur dan tidak mendengarnya.

Ketiga, ia sedang menunggu tamu yang akan datang beberapa saat lagi. Tamu istimewa tepatnya dan suara telpon dari sekretaris menandakan tamu yang ditunggu telah datang. "Presdir, ada tamu untuk anda ia mengaku bernama-"

"Suruh ia masuk dan jangan ganggu aku selama dua jam ke depan. Bahkan jika Korea Utara menembak kita dengan nuklir sekalipun." Potong Sehun cepat.

"Baiklah Presdir." Jawab sekretaris nya kebingungan.

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Pemuda mungil berwajah merah masuk ke dalam. Ia beranjak dari balik meja kerja dan duduk santai di sofa.

Tidak lama pemuda yang ia tunggu berdiri dengan gelisah di depan sambil menarik celananya dan menggigit bibir. "Kenapa Lu?" tanya Sehun setenang mungkin padahal dalam hati ia menahan tawa melihat wajah Luhan.

Orang yang di tunggu Sehun memang Luhan. Ia sengaja tidak sekolah hari ini karena ulah Sehun tadi pagi.

"Sehun tolong keluarkan" mohon Luhan dengan pandangan mengiba.

"Buka celanamu." Perintah Sehun. Segera Luhan menanggalkan celana bersama dalamannya. Penis mungil Luhan berdiri tegak berwarna merah dengan ujung di tutupi _cock_ _ring_. "Kemarilah" Sehun menepuk pahanya.

Luhan menurut dan mendudukan diri di atas paha Sehun. "Sehun ahhh ini menyiksahh." Ia meremas bahu Sehun.

Dengan santai Sehun membuka jas abu-abu yang di pakainya. Ia melempar jas itu ke atas meja. Ia juga melepas dasi dan dua kancing kemeja hitam yang ia kenakan. Tangannya bergerak menggulung lengan kemeja hingga ke siku.

"Bukan kah ini hukuman yang nikmat Lu?" Jari Sehun masuk ke dalam _hole_ Luhan dan menekan _vibrator_ yang masih bergetar di sana lebih dalam.

"Nghh sehun... ku mohonhh lepas salah ahh satu nya." Luhan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sehun membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sehun.

Tadi pagi Luhan tersentak kaget dari tidurnya. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergetar di dalam lubangnya dan Sehun memasang _cock_ ring di penisnya dengan santai. Ketika ia mau melepas benda itu Sehun malah menahannya sambil mengancam 'Jika salah satu dari benda itu ada yang terlepas tanpa seizin ku besok di sekolah akan tersebar fotomu tanpa baju Lulu.'

Memang dasarnya Luhan polos ia hanya bisa mengangguk ketakutan. Ia juga hanya mengangguk saat Sehun menyuruhnya jangan sekolah hari ini dan pergi ke kantor si lelaki pucat nanti siang.

Satu tangan Sehun melingkar di pinggang si mungil menjaga agar tak terjatuh. "Baiklah karena aku baik. Berbaringlah biar ku lepas _cock_ _ring_ kesayangan mu Lulu." Jari Sehun masih menggerakkan _vibrator_ .

Luhan melepas pelukkan nya dan berbaring di sofa. Kaki Luhan terbuka lebar memperlihatkan _hole_ yang terisi _vibrator_ dan dua jari Sehun.

Sehun masih menggerakkan jarinya membuat Luhan meleguh nikmat dan tersiksa. Ia menundukkan kepalanya ke penis Luhan mengendusnya. "Sehunhh~" desah Luhan menarik rambut Sehun.

Lidahnya terjulur keluar menjilat membasahi penis Luhan. Bermain sedikit tidak masalah. Di jilati batang penis Luhan dengan lambat memberi efek menyiksa yang nikmat untuk si mungil. Bibirnya mengecap beberapa kali penis tegak itu sebelum mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Luhan tanpa membawa _vibrator_. Sehun mendekatkan mulutnya ke kepala penis tersebut sebelum membuka _cock_ _ring_.

"AHH SEHUN!" akhirnya Luhan bisa juga merasakan _orgasme_ nya yang tertahan sejak tadi.

Cairan itu memenuhi mulut Sehun. Tanpa ragu ia menelan semuanya. Mata tajam itu melihat tubuh Luhan yang sedikit terangkat ketika penisnya terbebas mengeluarkan cairan putih di dalam mulut Sehun. Mata Luhan terpejam erat dengan napas tersenggal.

Sepertinya Luhan sudah tersiksa sejak tadi karena _orgasme_ kering.

"Eunghh Sehun apa yang ahh kau lakukan shh." Pipi Sehun cekung ke dalam ketika ia menghisap penis Luhan sambil menggerakkan kepalanya. Ia terus mengulum tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Luhan. Tidak masalahkan jika ia memanjakan Luhan.

Luhan terus mendesah tangannya menekan kepala Sehun. Kadang ia menarik rambut Sehun menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang ia terima. Luhan hampir mendapat klimaksnya jika saja mereka tidak terdengar suara pintu yang terbanting kuat membuat Sehun berhenti tanpa melepas kulumannya.

BRAK!

"Sehun kenapa sekretarismu bilang kalau _appa_ ti- ya tuhan! APA-APAAN INI?!" teriak Hangeng kaget melihat keadaan Luhan yang setengah telanjang dan Sehun sedang mengulum penisnya.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Haha hayo siapa yg kmrn mnta heechul ke apartemen HunHan dan ngeliat mereka nc? Noh udh gua buatin sayang eaaak :v gua baru inget kalo di prolog buat umur sehun 25 tp kmrn malah blg 23 th doh maaf ye gua salah yg bener umur tu anak 23 biar kaga terlalu tua. Masih penasaran tntg luhan? Tenang nnti juga gua bahas jd kalian kaga perlu bingung biarkan semua berjalan apa adanya/?

Kaya nya ff ini bakal tamat 10 chapter atau kurang mungkin soalnya konfliknya kaga berat dan cerita nya juga santai. LEBARAN KAN?! MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIZIN MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN READERS/SIDERS KU TERCINTA ;* sorry telat ngucapin nya soalnya kmrn gua sibuk jalan2 plus kenalan sama keluarga besar princess luhan aka Devy.


	6. Chapter 5

Sehun dan Luhan gelagapan berusaha menutupi tubuh bagian bawah Luhan yang terekspose. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu menyambar jas yang ia buka beberapa saat lalu. Menutupi pinggang dan paha Luhan yang sedang duduk dan menunduk takut memilin bajunya gugup.

"Gwenchana" bisik Sehun merangkul bahu Luhan.

Pria paruh baya itu berdehem sebelum duduk di depan kedua nya. Ia mengusap tengkuknya melihat pakaian Luhan yang tercecer di lantai. "Sungguh situasi yang tak terduga." Monolog Hangeng.

Orang tua mana yang tidak akan terkejut melihat putra bungsu di dalam kantor melakukan hal dewasa dengan kekasihnya. Untung saja ia tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung jika saja punya bisa di pastikan ia berakhir di rumah sakit atau yang terburuk berakhir di dalam peti mati dan di kubur sedalam beberapa meter di bawah tanah.

"Lain kali menelponlah sebelum appa datang ke sini" ucap Sehun penuh penekanan di situasi canggung mereka bertiga. Hell! Dua kali ia tertangkap basah melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' walau kali ini kejadiannya tidak separah kemarin.

Kemarin ketahuan ibunya. Hari ini sang ayah yang harus melihat. Besok siapa? Barack Obama? Walau semua kejadian itu tidak sengaja tapi bukan berarti Sehun bisa terima dengan lapang dada.

Hangeng tertawa canggung "Tidak ada lain kali." Tegas dan harap Hangeng. "Sebenarnya tujuanku kemari ingin menanyakan ocehan eomma mu tentang Luhan tapi entah ini kebetulan atau apa kita malah bertemu di saat yang tak terduga." Oceh hangeng panjang lebar menatap Luhan dan wajah merah padamnya.

Pasti ia malu sekali.

"Mian appa" itu bukan suara Sehun. Lelaki itu malah terlihat acuh seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun di antara mereka.

"Tak apa Luhan. Sehun saja yang terlalu mesum." Balas Hangeng melirik Sehun yang melotot kesal tak terima mengatainya mesum. Hei ia hanya mesum dengan rusa manis polos di sebelahnya tidak dengan yang lain. Catat itu.

Luhan membenarkan jas Sehun agar menutupi bagian bawahnya. Sehun menjilat bibir bawah tanpa sadar melihat paha mulus Luhan sekilas.

Lelaki paruh baya itu berdehem keras menarik perhatian. "Datanglah nanti sore ke rumah untuk makan malam sekaligus mengakrabkan diri. Pastikan untuk menginap nanti malam" putus Hangeng.

"Tidak bisa besok Luhan harus sekolah" jawab Sehun dengan ekspresi datar andalannya.

"Luhan bisa membawa seragamnya ke rumah dan- APA?! SEKOLAH?!" teriak hangeng kuat begitu menyadari Luhan masih kecil. Apa otak Sehun konslet hingga ia memacari anak di bawah umur. Jika hanya masalah orientasi ia bisa memaklumi tapi kalau berkencan dan memiliki kekasih di bawah umur bukankah ini hal yang tidak wajar. Hangeng pikir ia harus menghubungi teman kuliahnya dulu yang bekerja sebagai psikiater untuk memeriksakan Sehun secepat mungkin.

"Jika appa berpikir aku pedofil atau bukan maka dengan senang dan berat hati ku jawab ya. Aku memang seorang pedofil sejak bertemu Luhan pertama kali." Sehun bisa merasakan kegelisahan sang ayah dan mengakui hal itu bukan ide buruk untuk mengaku.

"Ya tuhan" desah Hangeng memijit pelipisnya frustasi. Hidup terasa sangat berat pikirnya dramatis.

.

.

.

 **Tittle: Uke For Rent**

 **Author: Oh Maknae**

 **Rate: M**

 **Lenght: Chaptered**

 **Genre: Drama, fluff, comedy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story**

 **Warning: Bromance, Yaoi, Mature Content, Typo, DLDR!**

.

.

.

Hangeng terdiam di dalam mobil. Pikirannya bercabang karena kelakuan juga pengakuan putra bungsunya. Supir pribadi keluarga mereka hanya melirik sekilas dari kaca pada tuan besar yang biasanya suka berceloteh mendadak menjadi diam. Tampaknya ada hal yang sangat serius hingga pria tersebut tampak berpikir keras.

"Sayang... kau berutang banyak penjelasan padaku tentang kekasih Sehun" Hangeng menelpon Heechul. Entah kenapa ia merasa hanya istri cantiknya yang bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang berputar di kepala.

"..."

Pria itu mendesah. "Tapi ia masih kecil sayang. Kurasa lebih baik jika kita mengundang gadis yang kemarin ingin kau jodohkan dengan Sehun nanti malam ke rumah."

"..."

Hangeng menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga mendengar teriakan Heechul yang tidak main-main kuatnya. "Keputusanku sudah bulat. Kita harus memisahkan Sehun dan Luhan perlahan. Jangan membantah ucapanku Heechul." Tanpa menunggu jawaban istrinya Hangeng langsung memutus panggilan itu secara sepihak.

Kepala nya menyandar lelah menatap pemandangan di luar dengan berbagai pikiran. Bukan bersikap kejam atau pilih kasih hanya saja Hangeng tidak bisa menerima jika Sehun jadi seorang pedofil. Itu bisa merusak reputasi Sehun sebagai pembisnis muda yang handal. Sebagai orang tua yang baik Hangeng tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Biar saja jika Sehun membencinya setelah ini. Toh semua ini demi kebaikan Sehun juga pada akhirnya.

 **Other place**

Heechul sibuk di dalam rumah. Sibuk mengatur semua maid agar bekerja ekstra hari ini. Nanti sore Luhan datang kemari dan ia harus bisa menciptakan suasana menyenangkan untuk calon menantu menggemaskan itu dengan sempurna.

"Pastikan tidak ada debu dimana pun. Bunga mawar putihnya letak disana. Sungmin apa kau sudah selesai membersihkan kamar Sehun dan menata ulang?" tanya Heechul begitu Sungmin melintas di depannya. Sungmin menghampiri ibu mertuanya membawa beberapa bantal besar empuk bergambar Hello Kitty.

"Hampir selesai eomma. Tinggal meletakkan ini di kamar Sehun dan selesai" lelaki cantik itu menangkat bantal yang ia bawa dengan senyum manis.

Heechul memeluk sekilas Sungmin dari samping. "Terima kasih Sungmin. Kau tahu bukan jika Sehun tidak suka kamarnya di bersihkan oleh maid kecuali diriku tapi aku tidak sempat karena sibuk mengatur semua ini. Eomma jadi merepotkanmu untuk membersihkan kamar Sehun." ucap Heechul dengan pandangan memelas.

Lelaki itu mengangguk paham. "Tidak masalah eomma lagipula Sehun juga sudah seperti adik kandungku."

Suara ponsel mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Nama hangeng tertera di layar. "Sepertinya appa-mu sudah menemui Sehun dan berhasil menyuruh anak nakal itu datang ke rumah sore ini." Ia mengangkat panggilan setelah Sungmin pamit ke kamar Sehun.

"Yeoboseo sayang"

"..."

"Haha apa kau bertemu dengan Luhan di kantor Sehun?" tanya Heechul antusias. "Bukankah ia sangat menggemaskan dan cantik! Bukan kah ia cocok dengan anak kita yang tampan!" telinga Heechul bisa mendengar suaminya mendesah lelah di sana. apa terjadi sesuatu?

"..."

"Kenapa mengundang gadis itu? aku sudah tidak memerlukannya lagi karena Luhan sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Apa kau bermaksud memisahkan mereka?!" teriak Heechul kuat begitu menyadari maksud pria tersebut.

"..." sambungan terputus. Heechul tahu jika Hangeng serius dengan ucapannya. Tidak ini tidak bisa di biarkan. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Jari Heechul mencari sebuah kontak dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menunggu panggilan di angkat. "Kai kita harus bertemu di tempat biasa sekarang juga. Bawa Luhan bersamamu kita berada dalam situasi sulit dan mendesak." Perintah Heechul dengan suara pelan agar tidak ketahuan siapapun. Matanya juga mengawasi sekitar.

"..."

"Kita bicarakan disana saja Kai."

"..."

"Baiklah ahjumma berangkat sekarang. Pastikan tidak ada yang mengikuti kalian berdua." Ia memutuskan panggilan kemudian tergesa-gesa menyambar kunci mobil dan dompetnya di kamar.

Kyuhyun yang berada di garasi melihat Heechul berjalan mendekat. "Eomma mau kemana?" tanya ia kebingungan sambil menggendong anak nya.

Wanita itu menoleh sebentar sebelum membuka pintu mobil. "Keluar membeli beberapa barang untuk persiapan nanti sore. Jika appa mu bertanya katakan padanya eomma tidak akan lama."

"Baiklah." Wanita itu langsung tancap gas keluar dari area rumah melaju ke tempat dimana ia biasa menemui Kai dan juga Luhan.

Pikirannya Heechul kacau saat ini. Tidak mungkin rencana mereka gagal sekarang tidak setelah ia berhasil membuat Luhan masuk ke dalam hidup Sehun tanpa kecurigaan sama sekali.

Dulu ia sempat menyerah dengan rencana ini tapi Kai berhasil meyakinkan dan memasukkan Luhan dalam hidup Sehun. Apalagi wanita itu bisa merasakan jika Sehun mulai menyukai Luhan dari gesture tubuh serta tatapan si bungsu Oh.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam di kediaman Oh berlangsung hening. Tidak ada pembicaraan sama sekali. Kebiasaan untuk tidak berbicara saat makan adalah peraturan tak tertulis di rumah tersebut. Baru setelah mereka pindah ke ruang tamu berbincang santai suasana berubah menjadi hangat.

Heechul dan Luhan saling melirik tanpa di ketahui siapapun. "Jadi bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Luhan? Dia menggemaskan bukan?" ucapan Heechul tertuju pada Hangeng yang sibuk menggoda cucunya.

Pria paruh baya itu melirik Luhan. "Dia memang menggemaskan" jawab Hangeng jujur.

Sehun yang duduk di sebelah Luhan mengeratkan rangkulan di pinggang pemuda cantik. "Tentu saja menggemaskan dia kan kekasihku." ucap Sehun bangga mengecup bibir merah Luhan tanpa malu.

Pukulan sayang di daratkan Luhan di atas dada Sehun. "Sehun juga tampan" semburat merah menghiasi pipi Luhan. Semua orang terkekeh melihat Luhan kecuali Hangeng.

"Sehun" panggil hangeng dengan suara serius. Semua orang menoleh ke arahnya. Sehun mengangkat sebelah alis dengan pandangan bertanya. "Tinggalkan Luhan jika kau menyayangi ayah." Susanan mendadak hening.

Beberapa saat tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menatap ayahnya dengan kaget tidak seperti Luhan dan Heechul yang terlihat tenang.

"Hahaha appa lucu... lelucon yang bagus" Sehun tidak sadar jika Hangeng serius dengan ucapannya. "Ini sudah larut Luhan harus bangun pagi dan sekolah besok jadi kami pamit tidur duluan ok." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun menarik Luhan menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

Namun suara Hangeng berhasil membuat kedua nya terdiam. "Appa tidak bercanda. Tinggalkan Luhan dan menikahlah dengan gadis yang kami pilihkan." Rahang Sehun mengeras, tangannya mengepal erat tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Luhan terlalu kuat hingga si mungil mendesis sakit.

"Sehun... sakit" dengan perasaan bersalah Sehun melepas tangan mereka kemudian memeriksa tangan Luhan sambil meringis meminta maaf.

Bungsu Oh itu membalik badan menghadap Hangeng dengan tatapan tajam. "Terlalu malam untuk mendengar ocehan appa jadi kami permisi dulu." Mati-matian Sehun menahan emosi yang berada di ubun-ubun. Tidak mungkin ia membentak atau melawan ayahnya secara langsung.

"Kau tidak tuli untuk mendengar perintahku barusan kan Oh Sehun!" suara Hangeng naik satu oktaf membalas tatapan Sehun tak kalah tajam dengan aura mengintimidasi yang kental.

Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin masuk ke kamar bersama putra mereka. Ia tidak ingin ada perkelahian di depan anak kecil.

"Jangan meminta hal yang mustahil seperti itu appa. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Luhan." balas Sehun sengit. Di sampingnya Luhan terdiam dengan kepala menunduk. Ia tidak tahu jika jalan untuk memiliki Sehun akan sesulit ini.

Apa Sehun akan meninggalkan nya?

Pria paruh baya itu mendekat. Heechul dan Kyuhyun juga. "Dia masih kecil Sehun. Ada banyak lelaki atau perempuan di luar sana dengan perbedaan umur tidak terlalu jauh bisa kau jadikan kekasih."

"Semua ini karena umur?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

Hangeng dan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Bukan tak ingin membantu atau melerai hanya saja kedua nya merasa jika masalah ini tidak akan selesai jika mereka ikut campur.

"Itu masalah besar Sehun. Appa tidak mau citra mu sebagai seorang pembisnis muda dan handal hancur dalam sekejap karena skandal umur kekasihmu."

"Ck! Perduli apa aku dengan perkataan mereka di luar sana. Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan meninggalkan Luhan."

"Apa alasan nya? Kenapa kau tidak mau?" benar pertanyaan Hangeng apa alasan Sehun begitu keras kepala tidak mau melepas Luhan dari sisinya.

Lagipula Luhan itu hanya pemuda yang ia kontrak bukan.

Tapi semua lebih dari itu untuk Sehun. "A-aku..." entahlah ia tidak mungkin mengakui jika ia mencintai Luhan. Apalagi Kai juga pernah memperingatkan dia agar tidak jatuh cinta dengan Luhan.

Semua menunggu kira-kira jawaban apa yang akan di berikan Sehun. Luhan lah yang paling penasaran dengan jawaban Sehun.

"Tidak bisa menjawab bukan? Perasaan mu itu hanya cinta semu Sehun jadi untuk kebaikan mu sebelum semua ini terlalu jauh tinggalkan Luhan dan cari kekasih baru atau kami yang akan mencarikan nya." Ucap Hangeng puas begitu Sehun tidak bisa menjawab.

Hati Luhan mencelos sedih. Benarkah yang di ucapkan ayah Sehun? Berarti pernyataan cinta Sehun malam itu hanya sebuah perasaan semu?

Sehun sendiri masih bimbang. Jauh di lubuk hatinya ia memang menyukai Luhan karena pemuda itu cantik, imut, menggemaskan dan selalu berhasil membuat Sehun terkejut dengan segala tingkah konyolnya. Mesum juga.

"Sehun hyung" panggil Luhan pertama kali dengan embel kata 'hyung' lelaki itu menoleh. "Jangan bertengkar dengan appa hyung karena diriku. Lulu akan pergi dari hidup hyung jika memang itu yang terbaik." Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis.

Ia membungkuk kan badannya pada hangeng, Heechul dan juga Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya. Lulu pamit senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian semua" ia mengecup pipi Sehun dan tersenyum manis menampilkan mata melengkung indah kesukaan Sehun. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik hyung" Luhan berusaha menahan air mata yang menggenang agar tidak tumpah. Mengabaikan denyutan sakit di hatinya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Sehun terpaku di tempat lidahnya terasa kelu.

Kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh? Ada rasa tak rela Luhan pergi dari sisi nya. Ada kekecewaan karena Luhan menyerah dengan cepat. Tapi ia sendiri masih bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

Benarkah ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Luhan yang baru beberapa hari tinggal dengannya atau ucapan Hangeng benar jika ia hanya merasakan cinta semu yang akan cepat menghilang.

Kepala Sehun berdenyut sakit.

Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Sehun. "Kenapa tidak mengejarnya? Bukankah kau mencintainya Sehun?" bisik Kyuhyun pelan. Di depan mereka Hangeng dan Heechul tampak membicarakan sesuatu dengan serius.

Mungkin membicarakan calon pengganti Luhan.

"Aku masih bingung dengan perasaan ini hyung." Jawab Sehun jujur tanpa kebohongan. Ia membutuhkan saran saat ini.

"Mau hyung bantu?" Kyuhyun menawarkan.

Sehun mengangguk karena memang itu yang ia butuhkan. "Jawab semua pertanyaan hyung dengan cepat selagi mereka berdua berdebat" dagu Kyuhyun mengarah pada kedua orang tua mereka yang berdiri agak menjauh masih berdebat.

"Tidak masalah"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Apa kau merasakan sakit?"

"Ya"

"Sesak karena Luhan menjauh?"

"Ya"

"Perasaan tidak rela ketika Luhan pergi?"

"Ya"

"Merasa sebagian dari diri mu terbawa pergi bersama Luhan?"

"Ya"

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Ya aku mencintainya" Kyuhyun tersenyum puas begitu Sehun tersadar dengan ucapan terakhirnya. "Hyung ku pikir tadi aku salah jawab" ucap Sehun ragu.

Sulung Oh tertawa sambil mengacak rambut Sehun yang kebingungan. "Bodoh! Apa kau tahu jawaban pertama yang keluar dari bibir tanpa di pikir terlebih dahulu adalah jawaban paling jujur dari lubuk hatimu?!" seru nya meninju lengan Sehun.

"Artinya aku mencintai Luhan dan itu bukan perasaan semu seperti yang di katakan appa?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Tentu saja! Jadi sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan?"

Bibir Sehun melengkung ke atas. "Aku akan membawa kembali Luhan dan berusaha meyakinkan appa." Perasaan Sehun lega sekarang ia bergegas menghampiri kedua orang tua nya dengan senyuman.

"Eomma dan appa tahu jika aku sudah dewasa dan bisa memilih mana yang terbaik untuk ku bukan?" Hangeng mengangguk bingung bersamaan dengan Heechul yang menatap penuh tanya ke arah Kyuhyun yang nyengir di belakang. "Bagi ku Luhan adalah segalanya dan ini bukan perasaan semua yang akan cepat hilang." Jeda Sehun sebentar sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku mencintai Luhan dengan segenap hatiku dan akan kubuktikan itu pada kalian semua nanti." Sehun memeluk mereka bertiga bergantian kemudian bergegas berlari keluar mencari Luhan.

Heechul bertanya dengan suara keras sebelum Sehun keluar dari pintu rumah mereka. "Bagaimana caranya kau membuktikan cintamu pada Luhan di depan kami Sehun?!"

Sehun berhenti di depan pintu dan berbalik menghadap mereka semua dengan senyuman lebar khas Oh Sehun membuat mata tajam itu melengkung seperti bulan sabit.

"Membuat Luhan hamil kemudian menikahinya di depan kalian semua?!" kemudian ia pergi di sertai tekad untuk membawa Luhan kembali.

Hangeng menepuk jidatnya keras, Kyuhyun terbahak mendengar kata-kata jujur semi vulgar milik adiknya sementara Heechul langsung berteriak heboh mengagetkan semua orang.

"BUAT ANAK YANG BANYAK SEHUN?! LUPAKAN KONDOM OK?!

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Haha gua tahu pasti ada yang kaget waktu tau hangeng mau misahin hunhan kan? Tenang, selo, easy, kan kmrn udh gua blg kalo ff ini konflik nya ringan. Awalnya hangeng kaga setuju tp akhirnya dia nyerah kn? Jd jan jantungan :v sedikit clue tentang Luhan yang trnyta ada sangkut pautnya sama heechul. Selamat menebak-nebak readers sayang.

P.S: beberapa readers udh ada yg tau foto real gua kn? Tahu lah seberapa manly nya gua jd jan salah paham karena gua nulis ff artinya gua rada cabe/? Gua seribu persen laki.

P.S.S: xiaoci mana? Doh ketemu juga lu :v ini anak demen bikin gua gemes karena ngeship real gua sama luhan ampe bikin ff pendek yg bikin gua ngakak bacanya. Oppa kaga fokus ngetik di samping si princess karena lg ngetik ff adegan yadong yang bikin panas sndri.

P.S.S: udh fast update kan? Jan lupa review sayang ;*


	7. Chapter 6

Hosh hosh hosh

Sehun terus berlari di jalanan. Mencari sosok rusa imut dan mesum miliknya yang hilang entah kemana. Sial padahal sudah 20 menit lebih Sehun berlari mencari Luhan di sekitar rumah keluarga nya.

Awas saja jika Luhan menghilang dan tak kembali.

Oke sekarang saat nya fokus mencari Luhan. Sehun sudah mengecek toko yang menjual makanan, kue, boneka atau cafe yang mungkin ada Luhan di dalam nya.

Tapi nihil.

Terlalu lelah berlari sambil mencari Sehun mendatangi taman yang berada tepat di sebrang nya. Dengan langkah gontai ia mencari bangku kosong untuk sekedar melepas lelah.

Luhan memang ajaib. Maksud nya bagaimana mungkin tubuh kecil seperti itu bisa berlari kencang. Ayolah bahkan kaki Sehun lebih panjang dari pada Luhan tapi entah bagaimana rusa itu bisa menghilang dalam hitungan menit setelah kejadian di rumah tadi.

Awalnya Sehun tidak terlalu memerhatikan sepasang kekasih yang duduk di depannya. Membelakangi Sehun menampilkan punggung yang di balut baju dengan warna senada. Biasa saja hingga Sehun sadar jika salah satu nya memakai baju seperti yang Luhan pakai. Penasaran Sehun melangkah mendekat.

Kepala dengan rambut berwarna cokelat itu menyandar di bahu tegap lelaki dengan rambut berwarna merah pudar.

Tangan lelaki itu mengelus bahu si surai coklat. Suara nya tidak terdengar jelas di telinga Sehun yang berjarak sekitar 7 langkah mungkin. Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang ketika kepala yang menyandar itu terangkat dan menatap ke samping kiri. Itu wajah Luhan sosok yang sejak tadi di cari nya.

Lagi-lagi Sehun berdegup kencang untuk kedua kalinya kala mata tajam itu melihat dengan jelas jika wajah sahabat nya Kai juga menatap ke kanan. Mata kedua lelaki itu terpaut erat bahkan tak berkedip.

Perasaan Sehun berubah tak enak. Ada sebuah firasat menyuruh ia untuk pergi dari sana mengabaikan keduanya.

Dada Sehun bergemuruh hebat dengan tangan terkepal kuat. Buku jarinya memutih. Rahang lelaki itu mengeras hingga gemeletuk gigi nya terdengar. Di depannya Kai memajukan wajah nya mendekati Luhan hingga kedua belah bibi itu bertemu. Mereka berciuman tanpa sadar jika Sehun berada di sana.

"Brengsek!"

Seakan pemandangan itu belum cukup, Kai mulai melumat bibir Luhan. Kedua pasang mata itu hampir terpejam jika saja sebuah hantaman kuat tidak mendarat di pipi Kai hingga tubuh itu oleng dan terjatuh ke samping.

"Kai!" Pekik Luhan kaget mendekati sosok Kai yang mengusap sudut bibir nya yang berdarah. Sesekali ia menggerakkan rahang nya yang terkena hantaman.

Belum sempat Kai melihat sosok orang yang memukul nya tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan kembali mendarat di tempat yang sama.

BUGH!

"Sehun!" Dengan cepat Luhan menahan lengan Sehun yang hampir memukul Kai untuk ketiga kalinya. Tatapan menakutkan Luhan terima dengan tubuh bergetar takut. Kai yang mengerang sakit terdiam sampai mata nya melotot kaget ketika melihat Sehun menatap Luhan dengan sengit.

Ya tuhan! Seperti nya mereka ketahuan.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh Luhan sedikitpun" desis Sehun menatap tajam Kai. "Karena dia hanya milikku. Milik seorang Oh Sehun!" Setelahnya Sehun menarik Luhan menjauh dari sana penuh amarah.

.

.

.

 **Tittle: Uke For Rent**

 **Author: Oh Maknae**

 **Rate: M**

 **Lenght: Chaptered**

 **Genre: Drama, fluff, comedy**

 **Diclaimer: I dont own anything except the story!**

 **Warning: Bromance, Yaoi, Mature content, Dirty talk,**

 **DLDR!**

.

.

.

Sejak tadi ponsel Luhan berdering dengan sebuah nama yang sama yang terus menelpon sejak satu jam yang lalu. Orang itu adalah Kai. Merasa terganggu dengan suara dari ponsel Luhan dengan kesal Sehun melepas batrai nya dan memasukkan benda tersebut ke dalam laci kamar.

Mata nya beralih menatap Luhan yang terengah mengais oksigen.

Bibir Sehun terangkat sebelah. Smirk tampan yang mungkin membuat Luhan menjerit histeris karena melihatnya. Menjerit karena terpesona bukan karena rasa takut.

Jari telunjuk Sehun berada di atas kening Luhan. Bergerak turun ke hidung, mulut, dagu, leher, dada, pusat, dan terakhir di atas penis Luhan yang mengacung berdiri dengan cairan precum mengalir dari sana.

Ah Sehun suka melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

Tubuh putih tanpa pakaian dengan bercak merah pekat menghiasi. Bibir merah yang membengkak karena terlalu kuat ia hisap. Keringat yang membanjiri tubuh si mungil. Serta tatapan sayu dengan dagu basah karena saliva yang sebagian mengalir ke leher.

Sungguh menggiurkan.

Jari Sehun bergerak melepas baju yang ia kenakan. Menampakkan bahu kokoh, dada bidang dan abs seksi di perut.

Wajah Luhan yang merah jadi semakin merah melihat tubuh atletis Sehun. Memang ini bukan pertama kali nya ia melihat tubuh bagian atas Sehun tapi entah kenapa ia selalu terpesona.

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu merangkak ke atas tubuh Luhan kemudian menindih nya. "Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kalian _deer_. Tapi satu hal yang pasti kau adalah milikku." Bibir Sehun kembali melumat ganas bibir Luhan. Menyesap kedua nya tak sabar kemudian menggigit keras hingga si empu memekik tertahan. Tanpa membuang waktu Sehun memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Luhan dan mulai mengeksplore setiap sudut dengan lihai.

Berharap melalui ciuman ini Sehun bisa menyalurkan semua perasaannya pada Luhan.

Meleguh yang bisa di lakukan Luhan. Tangannya di ikat menggunakan dasi hingga ia tidak bisa memberontak.

Setelah insiden di taman. Sehun menarik paksa Luhan ke mobilnya. Menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata dan menyeret Luhan ke apartemen secepat mungkin.

Begitu mereka masuk ke dalam tanpa ragu Sehun melucuti semua pakaian Luhan. Lalu ia melumat ganas bibir Luhan sambil menggendong nya ke kamar. Tanpa pemanasan Sehun menyatukan tubuh mereka setelah berhasil mengeluarkan milik nya dari dalam celana tanpa melepas pakaian.

Luhan memukuli tubuh Sehun dengan brutal. Ia merasa sakit teramat sangat di bawah sana. Terasa seperti terbelah dua ketika Sehun melakukan nya tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu.

Tanpa kesulitan berarti Sehun mengikat tangannya dan bergerak. Mengabaikan rintihan sakit Luhan mencari kenikmatannya sendiri.

Ponsel Luhan juga terus berbunyi. Luhan tahu jika Kai yang menghubungi nya. Lelaki itu pasti cemas. Apalagi Sehun tidak membawa Luhan ke apartemen nya melainkan ke dalam apartemen lain yang Luhan tidak tahu milik siapa.

Ia kehilangan fokus ketika titik ternikmat itu di hantam telak oleh Sehun. mengantarkan rasa nikmat ketika secara terus menerus lelaki yang berada di atas nya mengenainya berkali-kali. Tepat, kuat dan nikmat. Walau begitu bukan berarti rasa nikmat terus Luhan rasakan. Ia harus menahan perih saat bibir Sehun memberi _bitemark_ tanpa jeda. Nikmat dan sakit yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Sehun yang emosional adalah Sehun yang menakutkan.

Perut Luhan mengejang dan sesuatu mengalir keluar dari penis nya. Ia klimaks dengan Sehun yang tak berhenti bergerak. Tidak memberinya waktu menikmati puncak.

Tak lama Sehun menyusul dengan mengeluarkan cairan nya di dalam Luhan. Tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya Sehun melepas ikatan di tangan Luhan dan membawa si mungil dalam pelukan hangat nya.

"Kau hanya milikku Lu. Apapun yang terjadi." Gumam Sehun sebelum jatuh tertidur.

air mata Luhan menetes. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan isakan dari mulut nya. "Aku memang hanya milikmu hyung."

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari mengusik tidur Luhan. Mata itu terbuka perlahan dan menoleh ke sebelah begitu tangannya hanya menyentuh sprei kusut tanpa ada tubuh Sehun di sana. Ia bangun terduduk seperti orang bodoh. Jam digital di atas nakas menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi.

Luhan terlambat ke sekolah.

Menghela napas kecewa, ia beranjak bangun dan berjalan tertatih ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Terlalu lemas untuk berdiri Luhan memutuskan untuk berendam dalam bathup. Begitu air dengan panas yang sesuai memenuhi tempat tersebut ia segera masuk dan mendesah senang.

Entah berapa lama Luhan berendam. Ia tersadar ketika suara familiar Sehun terdengar sangat dekat. "Kenapa tertidur di sini hm? Kau bisa tenggelam Lu." dagu Luhan terangkat naik saat jari itu menarik nya ke atas dan memberi kecupan lembut di bibir Luhan.

"Biar aku memandikan mu." ia masih memperhatikan Sehun yang mengerak menggulung lengan kemeja putih nya hingga siku. Mengambil botol sabun dan peralatan mandi lainnya. Lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu berlutut di samping Luhan. Tangannya bergerak memandikan Luhan yang masih terdiam memperhatikan.

Tubuh mungil dengan bercak merah di sekitar dada dan leher nya di gendong Sehun ke kamar setelah memakai kan handuk di sekeliling pinggang.

Luhan masih terdiam ketika Sehun memakaikan nya pakaian santai dan menggendong nya kembali ke dapur. Mendudukan Luhan di pangkuan nya begitu ia duduk di kursi dengan meja yang terhidang sarapan sederhana dari roti lapis daging dan telur serta segelas besar susu putih beraroma vanila.

"Makan lah aku sengaja membuatkan nya untukmu." Ujar Sehun ketika Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

Tidak ingin mengecewakan Sehun. Ia mengambil roti isi yang sudah di potong. Mengunyah nya pelan dengan pikiran melayang.

Pagi yang aneh menurut Luhan. Seharusnya Sehun tidak berlaku seperti ini. Bukan karena ia tak suka dengan segala perhatian Sehun, hanya saja seharusnya sekarang Sehun marah karena insiden tadi malam.

Insiden dimana ia dan Kai berciuman.

Bahkan sedari tadi Luhan sudah menyiapkan diri mendapat amukan Sehun. Namun semua yang terjadi pagi ini malah sebaliknya.

"Enak?" tanya Sehun. "Aku sudah berusaha yang terbaik menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." jelas nya tanpa di minta. Luhan terus mengunyah dan menelan. Kepala nya tertunduk dan tak lama isakan pelan terdengar.

"Lu kenapa menangis? Apa tak enak? Kalau tak enak buang saja." hampir saja Sehun membuang sarapan yang ia buat susah payah sampai suara Luhan membatalkan niatnya.

"Ini enak." Ucap Luhan lirih.

"Jadi?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti. Apa yang membuat Luhan menangis. Ia usap air mata yang berjatuhan di pipi Luhan. Memutar tubuh mungil di pangkuan nya hingga mereka saling menghadap.

"Mian hyung." Luhan mencoba menahan agar air mata nya tak tumpah. "Tadi malam aku dan Kai..." ucapan Luhan terputus ketika bibir Sehun mencium nya lembut.

"Tidak perlu membahas yang terjadi tadi malam. Anggap saja semua hal itu tidak pernah terjadi." Di peluk nya Luhan erat. "Hanya ada 'kita' sekarang jadi jangan membahas orang lain."

Luhan melonggarkan pelukan mereka. Menatap Sehun mencoba menyampaikan kalimat yang tertahan sedari kemarin.

Namun seolah tak mau mendengar apapun lagi dari Luhan. Ia menarik tengkuk si mungil dan membungkam bibir nya yang hampir mengeluarkan kata atau kalimat. Memberi ciuman lembut dan panjang. Membuai kedua nya untuk sejenak melupakan hal yang terjadi tadi malam.

Walau pun yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah Sehun takut mendengar kenyataan menyakitkan jika Luhan membuka mulut nya.

Ia tak mau kehilangan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Malam nya Sehun pamit pergi ke supermarket dekat apartemen. Ia tak mau membawa Luhan karena hanya pergi sebentar untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan mereka. Lagipula Sehun tahu jika hole Luhan pasti masih nyeri karena perbuatannya kemarin malam.

Setelah mendapatkan dan membayar barang yang ia butuhkan di kasir. Kaki Sehun segera keluar dari sana berniat pulang secepat mungkin dan menemui Luhan yang ia rindukan

Padahal tidak sampai setengah jam mereka berpisah tapi rasa rindu itu merayap di hati Sehun. Entah kenapa memikirkan Luhan membuat perasaan hangat dan menyenangkan melingkupi diri nya. Bahkan jantung nya juga berdetak tak beraturan membayangkan wajah Luhan. Senyum tipis hadir tanpa sadar di bibir Sehun. Memang benar kata orang jika cinta bisa membuat seseorang seperti orang gila.

Tersenyum sendiri hanya karena membayangkan diri nya.

"Sehun" tepukan pelan di bahu menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunan nya sambil berjalan pulang ke apartemen. "Melamun kan apa?" tanya orang yang menepuk bahu nya.

Lee Taemin.

Hyung dari Kim Kai itu tersenyum sambil menggeleng heran karena menemui sahabat adiknya berjalan sendirian menenteng belanjaan sambil melamun dan tersenyum.

"Tidak ada hyung." Lelaki manis itu ditemani Choi Minho teman akrab nya sejak mereka berkuliah dulu. "Kalian sedang apa di sini hyung?" tanya Sehun heran. Pasalnya rumah kedua lelaki ini jauh dari sini.

Taemin menunjuk kantung belanjaan yang di bawa Minho. "Kami habis berbelanja untuk mengisi kulkas kosong di apartemen baru noona-nya Minho yang baru pindah dekat sini." Ia menunjuk gedung apartemen tidak jauh dari mereka.

Sehun mengangguk. "Hyung aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu." Taemin hanya mengerutkan alis bingung. "Itu hyung tentang bisnis baru hyung bersama Kai." jelas Sehun menggaruk belakang kepala nya kikuk. Taemin teringat bisnis baru nya dan tersenyum lagi sementara Minho hanya terdiam melihat mereka.

"Terima kasih berkat hyung aku bisa bertemu dengan Luhan. Berkat hyung juga aku bia jatuh cinta padanya dan sekarang kami menjadi sepasang kekasih." jelas Sehun malu. Sebenar nya ia malu mengatakan hal tersebut tapi ia harus berterima kasih pada Taemin bukan.

"Luhan?" Ulang Taemin tak yakin.

"Iya Luhan. Sebentar lagi aku akan melamar nya." Entah kenapa wajah Taemin dan Minho terkejut mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan.

"Kau serius?" tanya Minho setelah sekian lama bungkam.

Sehun mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja hyung. Kami saling mencintai dan juga orang tua ku sudah memberikan restu." yah walaupun ayah Sehun sempat menentang tapi ia yakin ibu nya pasti berhasil membujuk agar mereka di restui.

"Tunggu Sehun, apa maksud nya semua ini? Bisa kau jelaskan dari awal?" tanya Taemin tak mengerti.

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan nya pada hyung dari awal." maka cerita awal pertemuan dan kontrak yang di tawarkan Kai mengalir lancar dari mulut Sehun. Ia hanya menghilangkan beberapa bagian yang tidak perlu dan juga bersifat pribadi. Selesai bercerita ia mendapat pandangan heran dari kedua nya.

"Ada yang salah hyung?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti dengan situasi aneh di antara ketiga nya di pinggir jalan.

Taemin mengusap wajah nya kasar. Ia mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan adiknya yang suka seenak sendiri. "Begini Sehun seperti nya ada beberapa kesalahpahaman di sini." Ujar Minho mewakili Taemin yang terlihat tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

Sehun makin bingung tapi ia mencoba mendengarkan.

"Pertama, benar jika Taemin punya usaha baru dengan Kai dan aku juga sebenarnya. Tapi bisnis kami di bidang properti dan juga rumah bukan nya menyewakan uke seperti yang kau ucapkan."

Apa ini sebuah firasat? Ketika Sehun merasakan situasi aneh di perjumpaan mereka tadi.

"Kedua, kami tidak mungkin memiliki bisnis ilegal seperti perdagangan manusia. Itu hal yang tak pernah terpikir oleh kami sama sekali. Beberapa hari yang lalu Kai memang mengatakan jika kau memesan sebuah rumah minimalis dan properti nya pada kami. Bahkan rumah tersebut akan di serahkan kunci nya pada mu besok."

Ok kepala Sehun penuh dengan pertanyaan sekarang. Apa yang sebenar nya terjadi? Apa ini lelucon? Seperti nya ia di tipu sahabat nya. Bahkan sekarang ia mulai berpikir jika Luhan terlibat.

"Ketiga adalah, Luhan itu kekasih Kai. Mereka bahkan sudah bertunangan sejak dulu Sehun." Kali ini Taemin yang berbicara setelah meredakan kekesalan nya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian bertiga tapi Luhan tidak mungkin menikah dengan mu karena ia adalah tunangan Kai dan mereka akan menikah begitu Luhan menyelesaikan sekolahnya."

Dunia serasa runtuh di atas kepala Sehun.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Ok gua kabur dulu ye baru kalian boleh numpuk gua karena late update dan juga chap ini yang ternyata mulai membongkar sedikit demi sedikit tentang Luhan dan juga Kai. banyak yg bingung pasti. Haha silahkan menebak dan mengisi nya di kolom review pake hastag #adaapadgnluhandankai haha gua bercanda.

Buat **Panda Qingdao** , lu blg kalo ff gua yg ini mirip sama ff karya exoblackpaper yg judul nya 'For Rent'. Gua jelasin dah. Gua kaga prnh menjiplak apalagi plagiat karya orang lain. Setelah gua baca ff karya dia memang sekilas ada kesamaan dari judul dan juga isi tntg sewa menyewa orang. Tapi itu semua murni ketidaksegajaan karna gua plg kaga suka memplagiat karya orang lain. Jd jangan prnh mikir gua menjiplak dan gua rasa para readers dan siders jg bisa menilai sendiri apakah ff gua ini plagiat atau bukan.

Sekian dah malas bacot. Wanna review?


	8. Chapter 7

Semua terasa berdengung di telinga Sehun. Ia bahkan tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang di katakan Taemin atau Minho.

Langkah nya ia bawa pulang ke salah satu apartemen nya. Mencari satu sosok cantik yang mulai menempati ruang hati nya begitu saja. Ia juga harus menanyai si mungil tentang kebenaran perkataan Taemin.

Luhan.

Langkah pelan itu mulai berubah cepat. Bahkan ia berlari dengan pikiran yang terus berkecamuk bingung.

Takut juga.

Ia takut kehilangan Luhan. Takut jika yang di katakan Taemin dan Minho memang kenyataan. Takut jika selama ini ia hanya di permain kan.

Begitu tiba di depan gedung apartemen ia langsung menyelinap masuk dalam lift yang hampir tertutup mengabaikan protes orang yang berada di sana. Ia tekan lantai apartemen nya dan menunggu tak sabar.

Setelah memasukkan sederet sandi pintu tersebut di buka keras.

Mata Sehun hampir saja melompat keluar melihat Luhan di sana. Ia bersama Kai yang menyungingkan smirk sambil merangkul pinggang Luhan dengan mesra.

Dengan geram Sehun menarik tangan Luhan hingga ia terlepas dari Kai. "Jangan. Sentuh. Luhan." desis Sehun menakutkan. Namun Kai hanya tersenyum remeh sambil berdecih tanpa takut.

"Kemari lah sayang. Sudah saat nya kita pergi." dengan tenang Luhan melepas tangan Sehun yang menahan nya. Kemudian berjalan ke sisi Kai dengan senyum manis.

"Ayo sayang. Aku juga sudah bosan dengan dia." Luhan merangkul tangan Kai.

Hati Sehun memanas tapi entah kenapa tubuh nya tak mau bergerak. Padahal tangan nya sudah terkenal erat ingin meninju Kai.

Sahabat sekaligus pengkhianat.

Mereka melewati Sehun yang terpaku begitu saja. Bahkan dengan sengaja Kai menabrak bahu Sehun.

"Selamat tinggal pecundang." Bisik Kai sebelum tertawa bahagia bersama Luhan karena berhasil mempermainkan Sehun dan juga memanfaatkan kan nya.

.

.

.

 **Tittle: Uke For Rent**

 **Author: Oh Maknae**

 **Rate: M**

 **Lenght: Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own anything except the story**

 **Warning: Bromance, Yaoi, Mature content, Typo, DLDR**

.

.

.

Seorang pria paruh baya tampak memasuki rumah mewah bergaya eropa klasik di temani seorang wanita yang tampak cantik di sebelah nya.

Puluhan maid membungkuk untuk menyambut kehadiran mereka. Sudah lama tuan dan nyonya rumah mereka tidak pulang. Seorang kepala pelayan menghampiri sepasang suami istri tersebut dengan senyum.

"Selamat datang kembali tuan dan nyonya Wu."

Wu Yifan tersenyum tipis. Sebenar nya ia tak suka dengan segala basa basi ini bahkan di dalam rumah sekalipun. Wu Zitao wanita cantik itu tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih. Boleh ku tahu di mana rusa kesayangan kami?"

Kepala pelayan yang mengerti maksud 'rusa' itu adalah tuan muda mereka tersenyum lagi. "Sebenarnya tuan muda Lu tidak ada di rumah saat ini."

"Kemana dia?" Yifan tahu jika anak nya suka keluyuran tapi kenapa harus di saat dia pulang ke rumah setelah sekian lama berada di Kanada untuk mengurus perusahaan mereka.

"Tuan muda berada di rumah tuan Kai."

Zitao sumringah. "Apa sebaik nya kita ke sana nanti malam?" ia menatap Yifan yang terlihat berpikir.

"Baiklah. Asal kau tidak kelelahan Zizi." Ia terkekeh mendapat pukulan manja dari istri nya.

"Kami akan beristirahat sekarang. Tolong persiapan kan keperluan kami nanti malam ke rumah keluarga Kim." Kepala pelayan itu mengangguk mendengar titah Yifan yang melenggang pergi ke kamar utama bersama Zitao.

Begitu sampai di kamar Zitao langsung melompat ke atas ranjang dan berguling-guling tak jelas. "Ah, nyaman nya."

Yifan hanya menggeleng kan kepala melihat tingkah Zitao. Terlalu terbiasa melihat sifat childish nya. "Telfon Luhan. Aku rindu suara cempreng rusa kita" pinta Yifan sambil melepas pakaian nya.

Zitao menekan kontak Luhan di ponsel dengan antusias. Ia tak sabar mendengar suara Luhan. Apalagi sudah tiga bulan lebih mereka tidak bertemu.

Namun sambungan tersebut di sambut suara khas operator jika nomor Luhan tidak aktif. "Tidak aktif. Apa Luhan sedang tidur?" gumam Tao seorang diri.

"Seperti nya iya. Tahu sendiri jika Luhan suka tidur dari siang sampai sore." Yifan melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul lima sore. "Aku hanya kasihan dengan Kai yang sudah pasti kerepotan mengurus rusa cerewet kita."

Zitao terkekeh pelan membayangkan sifat anak nya yang hiperaktif dan manja. "Pasti Kai sangat repot mengurus nya." Sedangkan Zitao saja sering kerepotan mengurus Luhan. Tapi percaya lah ia tak pernah menyesal melahirkan putera mereka ke dunia ini. "Luhan pasti terkejut melihat kedatangan kita nanti malam ke sana."

"Mata nya pasti melotot kaget dengan mulut terbuka." bayang Yifan tersenyum geli.

"Sayang menurut mu bagaimana hubungan mereka berdua sekarang?" Zitao mengelus pelan kepala Yifan yang baru naik ke ranjang mereka dan menjadikan perut Tao sebagai bantal. Seperti nya ia sedang dalam mode manja. "Perlukah kita membahas pernikahan seperti rencana awal?"

"Terakhir kali Kai menelfon dia mengatakan jika hubungan mereka sudah masuk dalam tahap serius. Entah kenapa pikiran ku melayang pada seks. Jika mereka berdua sudah melakukan hal tersebut tidak masalah membahas pernikahan seperti rencana di awal."

"Bagaimana kau tahu mereka sudah melakukan itu?"

"Bukan kah seks bukan hal yang tabu lagi sekarang? Lagi pula mereka sudah tinggal bersama saat ini jadi kecil kemungkinan mereka tidak melakukan nya sayang." Zitao mengangguk mengerti sambil bergumam 'o' mendengar penjelasan suaminya.

Yifan mengubah posisi tidur nya. Ia mendekap tubuh ramping Tao. "Waktu nya istirahat." Tao hanya bergumam menanggapi sebelum akhir nya mereka berdua tertidur.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sadar jika ia tidak boleh menyerah dan harus mendapatkan Luhan bagaimana pun cara nya. Ia keluar dari apartemen berlari mengejar sosok Kai dan Luhan yang berjalan di lorong dengan bercanda mesra.

Ia terus berlari mencoba menjangkau sosok Luhan yang entah kenapa tak kunjung bisa ia raih seberapa keras berlari.

Tapi Sehun tidak menyerah dan terus berlari hingga kehabisan napas. Namun bukan nya semakin dekat dengan Luhan justru ia merasa semakin menjauh. Ia terpaksa berhenti, bertumpu di atas lutut untuk menstabilkan napas nya yang terasa sesak. Seolah tahu jika Sehun mengikuti mereka, Kai dan Luhan berbalik menghadap nya.

Entah bagaiman tiba-tiba Kai bergerak melucuti pakaian Luhan. Menindih tubuh tersebut dan mencumbu nya di setiap inci dengan smirk penuh kemenangan.

Luhan juga tak menolak perlakuan Kai. Ia malah mendesah nikmat dengan mata terpejam karena perlakuan Kai yang menjamah tubuh nya. Sehun tak tahan akhir nya ia berlari menghampiri mereka dan berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"TIDAAAAAKKK!"

Bruk

"Aww!"

Sehun mendesis sakit begitu bokong dan kepala nya menghantam lantai dengan keras. Ia bangun sambil mengusap kepala nya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Hyung apa yang terjadi?" suara Luhan membuat Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi menemukan sosok Luhan yang memakai handuk di pinggang sambil mengeringkan rambut nya dengan handuk kecil.

Tunggu apa yang terjadi?

Kebingungan Sehun berdiri dan menatap sekitar. Ini kamar apartemen nya. Ia bergerak ke dekat jendela yang menampakkan bias matahari senja di langit. Bukan kah tadi ia berbelanja di malam hari dan bertemu dengan Taemin dan Minho. Lalu ia pulang dan melihat Luhan di bawa pergi Kai.

"Di mana Kai?!" Luhan terlonjak di tempat, terlalu terkejut karena Sehun membentak nya.

"Seperti nya ia di rumah nya. Mungkin." tambah Luhan tak yakin dengan jawaban nya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tahu Kai berada di mana sekarang. Bukan kah Sehun melarang nya untuk menerima telfon Kai bahkan sampai mematikan ponsel nya.

Sehun memijit pelipis nya bingung. Jika tadi ia bertemu dengan Taemin malam hari sementara sekarang masih sore apakah itu arti nya ia bermimpi?

"Apakah tadi kita tertidur?" Luhan mengangguk membenarkan.

Ia berjalan mendekati Sehun. "Setelah kita sarapan dan nonton tv seharian, hyung mengajak ku tidur hingga sore. Tapi aku terbangun duluan lalu memutuskan mandi. Aku tidak tega membangun kan hyung yang masih tertidur." jelas Luhan dengan raut wajah menyesal.

Jadi benar semua itu hanya mimpi?! Tak ada perjumpaan dengan Taemin dan Minho?! Tak ada Luhan yang di bawa pergi Kai?! Bolehkah Sehun salto ke belakang atau melakukan selebrasi seperti pemain bola yang berhasil mencetak skor pembalik keadaan di saat terakhir?!

Sehun melompat girang sambil berteriak 'yes' kemudian kedua tangan nya berada di atas kepala dengan jari telunjuk ke arah atas. Menggoyang kan pinggul nya ke kana atau ke kiri bahkan memutar nya tak jelas.

Kepala Sehun juga ikut bergerak seolah menikmati musik yang berasal entah dari mana. Mengabaikan tatapan cengo Luhan melihat kelakuan super absurd dari seorang Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Kai tersenyum penuh arti melirik Heechul yang menyesap green tea di sebelah nya. "Orang tua Luhan tiba di Korea sore ini."

Wanita itu melirik setelah meletak kan gelas nya. "Undang mereka ke rumah nanti malam Kai. Kau juga harus datang bersama merek ke rumah." Haeechul menggenggam tangan Kai. "Terima kasih karena sudah mau membantu Luhan."

Pemuda itu tersenyum tulus.

"Sudah kewajiban untuk ku membantu Sehun menemukan seseorang yang tepat untuk nya."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan mu?"

Kai tersenyum tipis. "Bukan masalah ahjumma. Biar kan perasaan suka ku pada Luhan ku pendam sendiri. Melihat nya bahagia sudah lebih dari cukup untukku."

Heechul memeluk Kai. Mengelus punggung nya pelan. Ia tahu jika sebenarnya Kai mencintai Luhan hanya saja ia tak pernah mengatakan nya. Bahkan ia mau membantu Luhan agar bisa berdekatan dengan Sehun walau harus di bumbui sedikit kebohongan.

"Ahjumma berharap kau segera mendapat orang yang layak di cintai oleh lelaki sebaik diri mu Kai."

Kai membalas pelukan Heechul yang sudah seperti ibu nya sendiri. "Semoga saja dan ku harap acara nanti malam bisa berjalan lancar."

"Harus lancar." Harap Heechul dengan senyum menawan nya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terkejut mendapati ibu nya mengirim pesan meminta diri nya dan juga Luhan untuk datang makan malam ke rumah. Apalagi Sehun dan Luhan tidak memiliki hal apa pun yang mungkin bisa di jadikan alasan mengapa wanita itu mengundang mereka datang untuk makan malam bersama.

Apalagi dengan kejadian terakhir yang tidak mengenakan. Sehun semakin ragu datang karena tidak mau Luhan sakit hati lagi karena ayah nya.

"Kita tetap datang hyung. Tidak baik mengabaikan permintaan orang tua."

Sehun menatap Luhan yang balas menatap nya yakin tanpa keraguan sedikit pun di mata nya. Menghela napas pasrah Sehun setuju. "Baiklah tapi jika terjadi sesuatu seperti kemarin kita harus keluar dari sana segera."

Luhan tersenyum mendengar nada posesif yang kelewat jelas dari cara bicara Sehun. "Ne Sehunnie." Ucap Luhan manja di sertai kekehan gemas Sehun karena sejak kemarin Luhan selalu memanggil nya hyung.

"Katakan pada ku. Bagaimana mungkin ada manusia semanis dan seimut ini hm?"

"Hahaha... hentikan... haha geli... haha." Luhan menggeliat geli dan berusaha melepas kan diri dari Sehun yang menggelitiki pinggang nya.

"Dengan satu syarat." Sehun menghentikan nya sambil memeluk Luhan. "Berikan ciuman terbaik mu." Ia memajukan bibir nya di depan Luhan yang tertawa melihat ekspresi konyol Sehun.

"Haha Sehunnie lucu kkk~"

"Malah tertawa." kesal karena di tertawakan Sehun melepas pelukannya berniat meninggalkan Luhan.

Namun belum sempat Sehun berjalan satu langkah pun, Luhan dengan cepat mengalungkan tangan nya di leher Sehun sambil berjinjit sedikit untuk mengapai bibir tipis nya.

Luhan melumat pelan bibir nya. Menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Sehun sebelum mengemut nya seperti permen.

Sehun melumat bibir bawah Luhan dengan lembut. Menikmati ciuman mereka dan membuka mulut begitu merasakan lidah Luhan mencari celah untuk masuk.

"Euumhh" Luhan meleguh karena lidah nya di hisap Sehun dengan kuat. Lidah mereka saling melilit bertarung menentukan pemenang yang pasti di menangkan Sehun. Di biarkan nya lidah Luhan menjelajah bebas di dalam sana setelah melepas lilitan mereka. membiarkan si mungil mengekspolore sesuka nya.

Plop

Luhan melepas ciuman dengan senyum sumringah.

Kening mereka saling menempel dengan tatapan mengunci satu sama lain. "Aku mencintaimu Lu. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

"Aku juga mencintai mu Sehunnie dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu apapun yang terjadi."

.

.

.

.

Semua orang sudah berkumpul malam itu di kediaman keluarga Oh. Orang tua Sehun, kyuhyun dan keluarga nya. Orang tua Luhan dan juga Kai. Mereka menunggu Sehun dan Luhan yang belum nampak batang hidung nya.

Beberapa saat yang di tunggu datang. Awalnya Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum sampai akhir nya melihat siapa yang berada di sana.

Luhan menghambur memeluk kedua orang tua nya. "Baba, mama kenapa baru pulang? Tidak merindukan Lulu ya."

"Maaf Lu. Baba sibuk di sana. Tentu saja kami merindukan mu." Balas Yifan memeluk erat putera nya.

Sementara itu Kai hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuk nya melihat tatapan siap membunuh dari Sehun. "Errr hai Sehun." sapa Kai kikuk.

Sehun hanya diam tak menanggapi.

Menyadari hawa tak enak antara anak nya dan sahabat nya, Heechul mengajak semua orang untuk makan malam.

"Sebaik nya kita makan malam sekarang. Ada perut yang harus di isi masakan lezat." Ucap nya riang yang di setujui semua orang. Semua duduk dan menyantap makanan dengan nikmat kecuali Kai dan Sehun yang duduk berhadapan. Luhan di sebelah Sehun. Bisa merasakan kemarahan nya dengan jelas.

Yah walau pun tidak semua orang bisa menikmati makan malam ini dengan nikmat setidaknya nya rencana mereka di awal tetap berjalan baik.

Selesai menikmati makan malam. Mereka berpindah ke ruang tengah. Luhan duduk di tengah Yifan dan Zitao. Tangan wanita itu sibuk mengelus kepala Luhan yang memeluk Yifan dari samping.

Hangeng dan Heechul duduk bersebelahan. Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan putera mereka duduk di samping Heechul.

Sehun dan Kai juga duduk dalam sofa yang sama hanya saja aura tak enak masih terasa dari Sehun.

"Cepat jelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenar nya."

Dalam suasana seperti sekarang entah kenapa Sehun berpikir jika ada yang di sembunyikan Luhan dari nya. Ia bisa menyadari sikap gelisah Luhan.

Suara dingin Sehun membuat semua orang terfokus pada nya. Heechul gatal ingin memukul kepala anak nya yang bicara tak sopan. "Aku yang akan menjelaskan semua."

Kai berdiri. Menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bersalah. "Luhan dan aku memang saling mengenal sejak awal. Lebih tepat nya dia sepupu ku dari Kanada."

"Lalu bisnis yang pernah aku bicara kan pada mu itu tidak pernah ada Sehun. Maaf telah membohongi mu selama ini." Luhan menunduk menyesal tak berani membalas tatapan Sehun yang tertuju pada nya.

"Kalian berdua membohongi ku?"

"Tiga lebih tepat nya Sehun. Karena eomma juga terlibat." Heechul angkat bicara. Ia menghampiri Kai dan berdiri bersama. "Kami berdua lah tepat nya yang merencanakan semua ini. Luhan hanya menjalankan apa yang kami pinta pada nya"

Sehun hanya menatap tak percaya pada ibunya. Sungguh ia tak menyangka jika orang tua nya bahkan terlibat.

"Jadi kalian mempermain kan ku selama ini!" Sentak Sehun kesal.

Kai meringis. "Bukan itu maksud kami Sehun. Kami hanya membantu Luhan agar bisa dekat dengan mu. Karena ia sudah menyukai mu sejak lama."

"Apa?" tanya Sehun bingung. Luhan mencintai nya sejak lama? Tapi bukan kah mereka baru saja bertemu jadi mana mungkin itu terjadi. "Jangan bercanda dengan ku Kai."

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Tanya saja pada Luhan jika kau tak percaya. Ia menyukai mu sejak Junior High School."

"Tetapi bukan kah kami..."

Luhan menatap Sehun. "Itu benar hyung, Kai hyung tidak berbohong." Ia tersenyum lemah. "Waktu itu aku tidak sengaja melihat mu baru pulang dari rumah Kai hyung. Saat itu aku menyukai wajah hyung yang tampan dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti mu." Pikiran Luhan mulai melayang mengingat kejadian pertama kali Luhan melihat Sehun.

 **Flashback On**

Luhan terus berjalan mengendap di belakang Sehun. Sampai akhir nya pemuda yang ia ikuti berhenti di sebuah gang sempit. Di depan gang tersebut terdapat sebuah kotak kardus berisi tiga ekor anak anjing.

Dari jauh Luhan bisa melihat Sehun berjongkok di depan ketiga anak anjing yang nampak senang dengan kehadiran Sehun.

Tangan Sehun bergerak mengelus kepala ketiga anak anjing itu dengan senyum lembut. Namun tak lama ia bangun dan pergi dari sana. Setelah memastikan aman Luhan keluar dari tempat nya bersembunyi mendatangi ketiga anjing yang menggonggong kecil sambil menggoyang kan ekor.

"Wuaahh... imut nya." mata Luhan berbinar melihat ketiga hewan kecil itu. Ia ingin membawa nya pulang tapi rumah nya terlalu jauh dari sini juga baba nya pasti tidak mengijinkan hewan tersebut di rumah.

Tanpa sadar Luhan melamun membiarkan ketiga anak anjing itu menjilati tangan nya. "Kalian lapar ya? Uhh Lulu juga lapar. Tapi Lulu lupa bawa uang."

Entah kenapa Luhan malah bercerita pada tiga anjing yang memandang nya minta di kasihani.

"Entah siapa yang lebih imut di antara kalian. Tapi mata kalian berempat sama saja. Sama-sama minta di kasihani." Suara asing itu membuyarkan curhatan Luhan. Ia memandang asal suara dan kaget begitu menyadari jika itu adalah pemuda yang ia ikuti.

"H-hyung" Luhan gugup berada di sebelah lelaki yang memberi makan ketiga anak anjing tersebut.

Ia menyodorkan sebungkus roti pada Luhan. "Makan lah. Tadi kau bilang lapar juga kan." Luhan menerima dan memakan nya dengan lahap setelah menggumamkan kata terima kasih.

Jujur saja ia memang lapar setelah bermain seharian. Tadi ia berniat mampir ke rumah Kai untuk makan sebelum pulang ke rumah.

Setelah melihat anak anjing itu kenyang, Sehun mengangkat kotak kardus nya kemudian menatap Luhan.

"Di mana rumah mu? Biar hyung antar pulang."

Luhan kaget kemudian menggeleng kecil. "T-tidak perlu hyung. Aku b-bisa pulang sendiri." Dengan cepat Luhan berlari meninggalkan Sehun. Tapi kemudian ia berbalik. "Hyung terima kasih roti nya." Lalu kembali berlari setelah sedikit membungkuk pada Sehun.

Mata tajam Sehun hanya memperhatikan tubuh Luhan yang menghilang di belokan jalan sana.

"Dasar bocah. Tapi dia cantik juga. Kalau kami seumuran pasti ku jadikan pacar."

"Hyung itu sangat tampan dan baik. Kalau sudah besar Lulu ingin menjadi istri nya."

 **Flashback Off**

Tiba-tiba saja semua kenangan itu kembali hadir di pikiran nya. Pantas saja ia merasa familiar dengan sosok Luhan.

Ternyata ia anak kecil yang mengikuti nya sejak pulang dari rumah Kai. Sehun tahu jika saat itu Luhan mengikuti nya sampai bertemu dengan tiga anak anjing yang di buang waktu itu. Bahkan ia juga tahu ketika Luhan kembali mengikuti nya lagi saat menyerahkan anjing kecil itu yang di terima Kai dengan senyum mengembang. Sahabat nya itu memang menyukai anjing.

"Jadi anak itu... sulit di percaya."

"Maaf tidak jujur dari awal hyung. Aku takut hyung membenci ku."

Sehun berdiri kemudian menatap bergantian Heechul, Kai dan Luhan dengan pandangan sulit di arti kan.

"Semua ini terlalu mendadak. Kurasa aku harus menghirup udara segar." hampir saja Luhan mengikuti Sehun sampai lelaki itu melarang nya.

"Jangan mengikuti ku. Aku harus memikirkan lagi semua nya tanpa gangguan."

.

.

.

.

Heechul dan Kai sibuk menjelaskan semua yang terjadi pada semua orang. Tapi tentu saja tanpa embel-embel 'uke kontrak' kalau sampai terbongkar bisa tamat riwayat Kai.

Setelah semua orang paham apa yang terjadi Heechul mendekati Luhan yang menatap Sehun dari kejauhan. Lelaki itu berada di tepi kolam renang duduk di salah satu bangku yang memang tersedia di sana. Seperti nya Sehun berpikir keras dengan semua yang terjadi.

"Tak apa Lu jangan terlalu di pikirkan." Heechul mengelus bahu Luhan. Ia tahu jika calon menantu nya gelisah menunggu keputusan Sehun.

"Bagaimana jika Sehun hyung memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semua nya eomma?"

"Eomma jamin hal tersebut tak akan pernah terjadi. Sehun mencintai mu Lu jadi ia tak akan mengambil keputusan bodoh seperti itu." Yakin Heechul menatap Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk lemah. Ia hanya berharap Sehun tidak meninggalkan nya.

Heechul juga berdoa dalam hati agar apa yang di ucapkan nya barusan menjadi kenyataan. Karena jujur saja ia juga tak ingin kehilangan menantu seperti Luhan. Pertama kali mereka bertemu di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan.

 **Flashback On**

Saat itu Heechul sedang mencari baju untuk Sehun. Walau sudah sebesar itu Sehun bukan tipe lelaki yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membeli baju nya sendiri.

Di temani dua orang maid yang membawakan tas belanja nya Heechul menelusuri setiap toko sampai mata nya tak sengaja melihat Kai bersama seseorang.

"Kai!" teriak nya memanggil.

Yang di panggil menoleh kemudian mendekat. "Ahjumma" mereka berpelukan sejenak tanpa canggung karena Kai sering datang ke rumah.

"Siapa ini? Kekasih mu?" tanya Heechul penasaran sambil mengamati pemuda cantik di samping Kai. Ia memang hampir terkecoh mengira nya perempuan. Tapi begitu menyadari dada rata, pakaian laki-laki dan juga ada sedikit jakun, Heechul tahu jika ia seorang lelaki.

Kedua nya bergerak canggung. "Bukan ahjumma, dia sepupu ku nama nya Luhan. Luhan ini Heechul ahjumma. Beliau adalah ibu Sehun."

Mata Luhan melebar kaget. "Luhan imnida." Sapa Luhan gugup. Ternyata wanita cantik ini adalah ibu dari lelaki yang ia sukai. Dalam hati Heechul memuji kecantikan Luhan. Ah, betapa menyenangkan nya jika ia mempunyai menantu seperti ini.

"Kau mengenal Sehun?"

"Tentu saja. Ia kan menyukai Sehun." Jawab Kai cepat di hadiahi pukulan di badan nya dari Luhan yang marah karena rahasia nya di bongkar.

Sejak ia bertemu Sehun dulu, setiap kali ia bertemu Kai tanpa ragu Luhan menanyakan nya. Bahkan sampai mengatakan jika ia menyukai Sehun. Tanpa tahu jika sebenar nya sejak lama Kai menyukai Luhan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau adalah calon menantu ku mulai sekarang!"

"E-eh... tapi... "

Tanpa perduli ucapan Luhan. Heechul meminta Kai untuk membantu mendekat kan kedua nya. Sampai akhir nya setelah berbagai macam cara yang mereka lakukan selalu gagal. Ide gila ini muncul dari Kai yang saat itu tidak sengaja melihat situs rental mobil dan pikiran nya di penuhi ide licik dalam sekejap.

 **Flashback Off**

Orang tua Luhan memang mengetahui jika anak nya menyukai Sehun. Bahkan Yifan menyelidiki latar belakang Sehun. Bukan hal sulit bagi nya agar menemui keluarga Oh dan menjodohkan kedua nya. Namun Luhan ingin berusaha sendiri. Jadi Yifan terpaksa mengalah dan menerima keinginan Luhan tanpa bisa memprotes.

Yifan dan Zitao menyerahkan Luhan pada Kai. Meminta lelaki itu untuk membantu agar keinginan Luhan terwujud. Apalagi Kai sahabat Sehun.

Sehun kembali menemui semua orang yang menanti nya. Lelaki itu berdiri diam menatap ke arah Luhan yang balas menatap nya.

Demi semua yang telah mereka lalui. Maka hanya satu keputusan yang tepat atas semua kebohongan yang akhir nya terungkap malam ini. Setelah di pikir kan dengan baik maka ia tak mau mengambil keputusan yang salah.

"Ku harap apa pun keputusan yang ku ambil malam ini yang terbaik."

Tanpa sadar semua orang menanti dengan berdebar kalimat kelanjutan Sehun. Terutama Luhan yang meremas baju nya gelisah.

"Luhan-" yang di panggil menggigit bibir resah. "-kita akhiri saja semua nya sampai di sini." Jantung Luhan serasa lepas dari tempat nya.

"Menikah lah dengan ku" pinta Sehun berlutut di depan Luhan menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Ok semua flashback udh gua kasih. Jd hutang gua lunas ye. Chap depan hunhan nikah, tunjuk tangan yang mau di undang haha. Hayo ngaku mana yg kmrn gemes atau kesal sama kai. Minta maaf sono sama kai. See you last chapter guys.

P.S: cepet review? Gua bakal fast update dah.


	9. Chapter 8

Semua diam menanti jawaban Luhan dengan jantung berdebar. Terutama Sehun yang masih menatap serius sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan yang selalu terasa pas untuk nya.

Beberapa kali Kai melirik antara Sehun dan Luhan yang berada di dekat nya. Hati dan pikiran nya saling bertentangan satu sama lain. Pikiran nya ingin Luhan mengatakan 'ya' dan si mungil akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan selama ini. Tapi hati nya menyuruh Luhan berkata 'tidak' agar ia tak merasa sakit hati.

Bagaimana pun juga Kai masih mencintai Luhan.

Dari dulu hingga sekarang, walaupun pemuda bermata rusa itu tak pernah tahu perasaan Kai yang sebenarnya.

"Lu."

Panggilan dengan nada lembut itu menyentak kesadaran Luhan. Sedari tadi memang ia melamun atau lebih tepat nya memikirkan sesuatu.

Mata rusa itu mengerjap polos menatap Sehun. Pria yang masih setia berlutut melamar nya secara mendadak. Bibir merah nya melengkung ke atas di sertai anggukan kepala. "Ya Sehun." Jawab Luhan pada akhir nya. "Ya, aku mau menikah dengan mu." Lanjut Luhan tanpa ragu.

Walau ini bukan lamaran romantis seperti di drama yang sering Luhan tonton, setidaknya ia sudah cukup puas dan bahagia karena mimpi nya akan menjadi nyata.

Menikah dengan Sehun.

Semua yang ada di sana merasa bahagia tentu saja. Heechul dan Zitao mulai berbincang serius tentang persiapan pernikahan putra mereka. Sedang Hangeng dan Yifan hanya mendengarkan sambil memberi saran sesekali.

Sehun merengkuh tubuh Luhan ke dalam pelukan hangat yang erat. "Aku mencintaimu Lu. Sangat." Bisik Sehun mengecup pelipis si mungil.

"Aku juga." Jawab Luhan.

Aura bahagia merayap di hati semua orang malam itu kecuali satu.

Kai.

Ia hanya bisa terdiam dia sana. Ada dua perasaan berperang dalam tubuh nya. Satu lega dan satu kecewa. Tapi setelah di pikir ia juga yang memulai semua nya. Harus nya tak ada lagi perasaan kecewa saat ini. Karena saat ia memutuskan untuk membantu Luhan, sudah pasti ia tahu resiko nya ke depan.

Patah hati.

Berusaha tegar ia mendekati pasangan HunHan dengan memasang ekspresi biasa. "Selamat. Aku senang kalian akhirnya bersama." Kedua nya menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih hyung." Jawab Luhan menampilkan senyum paling manis yang ia punya. Sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi.

"Ku harap kalian akan bersama hingga akhir." _Walau pun aku harus merasakan sakit nya parah hati_ tambah Kai dalam hati.

.

.

.

 **Tittle: Uke For Rent**

 **Author: Oh Maknae**

 **Rate: M**

 **Lenght: Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own anything except the story**

 **Warning: Bromance, Yaoi, Mature content, Typo, DLDR**

.

.

.

Berita pernikahan menyebar dengan cepat. Sebagai seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses tentu saja pernikahan Sehun cepat di ketahui media. Nama Luhan sebagai putra tunggal Yifan juga turut andil ambil peran.

Pihak sekolah memberikan toleransi menikah untuk Luhan.

Tentu saja itu semua tidak jauh dari campur tangan Yifan selaku orang tua. Ucapan selamat juga terus di ucapkan teman satu sekolah Luhan terutama pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Mereka memeluk bahkan hampir menangis bahagia. "Astaga! Kami tak percaya anak rusa kami akan menikah!" Pekik Baekhyun dengan suara melengking. Sedang Chanyeol tersenyum lebar khas diri nya sambil berkata. "Kami akan mengajarkan mu cara memuaskan suami dan membuat nya ketagihan." Dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa.

Ingin sekali rasa nya Sehun menghajar mereka berdua. Jika saja ia tak ingat urusan nya untuk mengantar Luhan mengurus ijin libur nya dan juga mengantar undangan pernikahan mereka ke sekolah.

Semua persiapan pernikahan di urus oleh kedua wanita yang menjadi ibu mereka. Mulai dari tempat, baju, kue, hingga cincin pernikahan.

Bukan tidak mau mengurus. Hanya saja Luhan terlalu sibuk bermanja sekaligus merengek pada Yifan. Rusa itu ingin sekali bertemu Sehun. "Ayolah baba~ sekali saja." Pinta Luhan untuk yang kesekian kali nya.

Yifan mendengus. "Tidak boleh Lu. Kalian berdua tidak boleh saling bertemu kecuali di altar nanti." tolak Yifan kembali menonton berita.

"Baba~" kali ini Luhan mengeluarkan deer eyes attack super nya. Tatapan mata berkaca-kaca dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah. Di lengkapi pandangan super memelas. Kalau sudah begini siapa yang bisa menolak? Yifan hampir saja memberi ijin agar Luhan boleh menemui Sehun.

Sampai sebuah bantal sofa melayang ke wajah Luhan. "Berhenti mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu siluman rusa." Di sana berdiri Zitao yang terkekeh melihat anak nya berwajah kesal.

"Cepat ganti baju mu dan ikut mama. Kita akan mencoba baju untuk kau pakai saat pernikahan nanti." lanjut Zitao.

"Apa di sana akan ada Sehun hyung?" tanya Luhan antusias berlari mendekati mama nya. Namun wanita itu menggeleng. "Kenapa?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti. Bukan kah seharus nya Sehun juga ada di sana untuk mencoba baju milik nya.

Seakan mengerti apa yang di pikirkan Luhan, wanita itu menjawab dengan santai. "Itu karena sekarang Sehun sedang mencoba nya di sana. Saat kita sampai di sana Sehun sudah pasti balik ke kantor. Kalian tetap tidak boleh bertemu Lu."

"Huweee mama jahat... mama mau memisahkan Lulu dengan Sehun hyung." Luhan menangis kecewa. Kenapa semua orang tidak mau membela nya.

Yifan mendekat kemudian memeluk putra tunggalnya. "Bukan begitu Lulu. Tapi memang begini lah tradisi nya jika ingin menikah. Kalian tidak boleh bertemu dulu sampai hari pernikahan nanti."

"Lagi pula baru kemarin kan Sehun bersama mu? Tahan saja sampai seminggu lagi. Setelah menikah kalian akan terus bersama Lulu sayang." tambah Zitao.

Dengan berat hati Luhan menerima saja apa yang di katakan orang tua nya. Benar jika ia baru berpisah sehari dengan Sehun tapi entah kenapa rasa nya seperti setahun. Kai juga tidak pernah menampakkan diri nya beberapa hari ini. Semenjak malam dimana Sehun melamar nya lelaki itu tak pernah muncul lagi.

Bahkan nomor nya juga tidak bisa di hubungi.

.

.

.

.

Heechul memandang pantulan tubuh Sehun dalam balutan tuksedo hitam di kaca. Ia mendesah senang. Putra nya terlihat tampan dan juga arogan dalam satu waktu. Lihat saja wajah datar nya itu.

"Coba lah tersenyum Sehun. Wajah mu benar-benar kaku."

Sehun acuh. Ia mulai membuka tuksedo yang di pakai nya kemudian menyerah kan pada Heechul.

"Aku kembali ke kantor sekarang." Heechul berdecak kesal menerima tuksedo. Astaga kenapa sulit sekali membuat anak nya tersenyum.

"Tidak mau bertemu Luhan? Lagi pula kenapa buru-buru kembali ke kantor? Apa guna nya semua pegawai mu Sehun."

Dengan cepat Sehun mengecup pipi ibu nya setelah mengenakan jas yang tadi pagi ia pakai. "Ada rapat setengah jam lagi." Seorang pegawai wanita mengamati interaksi kedua nya sambil menerima tuksedo yang di berikan Heechul. "Lagi pula bisa gawat kalau bertemu rusa itu sekarang. Dia tidak akan mau melepas ku."

"Percaya diri sekali." Cibir Heechul kesal setelah Sehun pergi dari toko.

Awalnya Sehun ingin segera kembali ke kantor seperti yang ia katakan, namun seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan hingga ia lebih memilih berdiam diri di dalam mobil.

Mata nya menangkap seorang lelaki cantik yang terus merengek di samping sang ibu memasuki toko. Tentu saja itu Luhan. Entah apa yang terjadi tapi ia terus mengawasi Luhan yang menghentakkan kaki nya sebal.

Begitu penampakan Luhan dan juga ibu nya menghilang di dalam toko, Sehun segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan memacu kendaraan tersebut menuju kantor.

Bukan jahat atau apa, tapi ia juga merindukan Luhan.

Namun tradisi harus di pegang teguh. Mereka tak akan bertemu sampai hari nya tiba. Hari dimana mereka berdiri di depan altar dan mengikat janji suci sehidup semati di hadapan semua orang dan tuhan.

.

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja menandatangani dokumen perjanjian kontrak kerja sama dengan investor luar sampai suara pesan dari ponsel nya menginterupsi.

 **From: Kkamjong**

 **Bisa kita bertemu?**

 **Ku tunggu di tempat biasa sekarang.**

.

Entah kebetulan atau apa tapi Kai mengajak nya bertemu tepat setelah ia rapat. Tanpa membuang waktu Sehun beranjak pergi dari kantor nya menuju tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi dulu bersama Kai.

Ia tahu jika sahabat nya itu ingin membicarakan hal yang penting.

Apalagi Kai juga menghilang setelah acara lamaran mendadak yang ia lakukan. juga Sehun ingin memastikan sesuatu yang sempat menganjal di hati nya.

Perjalanan sekitar lima belas menit di tempuh Sehun tanpa kesulitan berarti. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam cafe bubble tea kesukaan nya. Ia mencari sosok Kai yang melambai dari meja dekat ujung ruangan.

Segelas bubble tea rasa coklat menyambut di atas meja. Tanpa ragu ia menyambar nya dan meminum seperti orang kehausan namun dengan wajah bahagia yang tak bisa di tahan.

"Pelan-pelan saja. Kau seperti tak pernah minum albino." Ejek Kai di sela kunyahan nya memakan ayam goreng.

"Terserah ku." Balas Sehun acuh setelan mengunyah bubble di dalam mulut. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Ini bukan hanya tentang bubble tea dan ayam goreng bukan?"

Yang di tanya mengangguk sambil menguyah. "Luhan." Kai menelan makanan nya sambil mengelap mulut dengan tisu.

Dahi Sehun berkerut. "Ada masalah?"

"Tidak juga aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Luhan." Suasana mendadak serius ketika iris kedua nya bertemu. "Aku mencintai nya... jauh sebelum kau mengenalnya Sehun."

Sebenar nya sebelum Kai mengatakan hal tersebut Sehun sudah bisa menebak nya walaupun masih ragu. Namun kini, Kai mengucapkan hal tersebut secara mudah tanpa keraguan membuat batin Sehun bertanya.

"Kenapa sekarang?"

Seulas senyum miris hadir di bibir Kai. Mata nya yang semula menghujam tajam berubah sendu dalam sekejap. "Karena ini adalah waktu yang tepat." Sehun mendengus samar namun tetap mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Kai. "Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini satu kali saja Sehun. Kuharap kau dapat mendengar nya dengan baik dan tanpa menyela."

"Lanjutkan."

Masih seperti dulu. Sehun masih tetap orang yang tidak suka bertele-tele dan juga mau mendengar kan.

"Ijinkan aku mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Luhan."

Rasa kaget menyergap Sehun. Namun dengan cepat ia merubah raut wajah kaget nya menjadi datar seperti tadi.

"Untuk yang terakhir kali sehun." Raut wajah memohon Kai mungkin saja bisa membuat Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak andai saja tidak di dalam suasana serius seperti sekarang. "Karena setelah ini aku akan melanjutkan kuliah ku di luar negeri dan merintis usaha di sana."

Sehun berpikir sejenak. Ia tampak menimbang apakah mengijinkan Kai mengungkap perasaan nya pada Luhan tidak akan mengganggu hubungan mereka. Atau setidaknya nya tidak akan merubah perasaan si mungil pada nya.

Tapi jika di pikir ulang seperti nya kejadian itu tak akan terjadi. Karena Luhan sudah menyukai nya sejak dahulu. Jadi tidak akan masalah bukan. "Baiklah. Kapan kau akan mengatakan nya?"

Kai menghela napas dan memakan ayam goreng yang masih tersisa banyak di piring nya. "Di saat yang tepat." Ada raut tidak setuju pada wajah sahabat nya. "Tenang saja itu tidak akan mempengaruhi pernikahan kalian berdua nanti." Tambah Kai.

Di saat Sehun masih mencerna semua nya, Kai berdiri sambil merapikan pakaian yang ia kenakan dengan senyum tipis.

"Sampaikan salam ku pada Luhan." Ia memberikan tepukan pelan di bahu Sehun. "Maaf tidak bisa hadir di pernikahan kalian... besok aku akan berangkat ke California untuk melanjutkan kuliah di sana." Tangan Kai yang masih berada di bahu nya terasa gemetar. Sehun menoleh melihat wajah Kai yang tampak sendu. "Tolong jaga rusa kita dan... kalian harus bahagia."

"Selamat tinggal Sehun." Kemudian Kai melangkah pergi tanpa melihat ke belakang sama sekali. Melihat wajah Sehun yang tampak sedih.

Lama Sehun masih duduk di sana. Hingga sebuah pesan menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

 **From: Kkamjong**

 **Kau ingat kejadian di taman ketika kau memukul ku?**

 **Saat itu, aku sudah mengatakan perasaan ku pada Luhan.**

 **Tapi ia menolak ku. jadi jangan khawatir Sehun.**

 **Dari dulu hingga sekarang. Luhan tetap mencintaimu.**

.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu dengan cepat. Hari pernikahan pun tiba. Semua tamu undangan memenuhi gereja tempat dimana pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan di laksanakan. Tamu wanita dengan pakaian putih dan lelaki dengan warna hitam sesuai _dresscode_ di undangan.

Di altar berdiri Sehun dengan kemeja putih, tuksedo hitam dan celana dengan warna yang sama. Rambut hitam nya di sisir rapi. Senyum bahagia tak luntur sedari tadi menunggu Luhan dengan sabar.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tampak di sisi Sehun. Chanyeol di depan piano di temani Baekhyun.

Tak lama pintu terbuka. Yifan berjalan dengan gagah menggandeng tangan Luhan menuju altar. Senyum malu-malu Luhan menambah kesan manis dan imut untuk nya. Tubuh nya di balut kemeja putih dan tuksedo putih beserta celana dan juga sepatu. Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang sedari tadi.

Bahkan tadi malam ia sulit tidur.

Chanyeol memainkan piano dengan ahli. Mengalunkan lagu terkenal 'A Thousand Years' di iringi suara Baekhyun.

"Ku serahkan putra berharga ku padamu Oh Sehun. Jaga dia baik-baik." Pesan Yifan ketika mengulurkan tangan Luhan untuk di genggam Sehun.

Sehun menerima tangan Luhan, sedikit meremasnya. "Dengan seluruh hidupku." Kalimat yang cukup membuat Yifan tersenyum bahagia kemudian pergi duduk di sebelah Zitao.

Wartawan mulai merekam dan memfoto acara tersebut ketika pendeta memulai acara. Semua yang hadir di sana menyaksikan proses pernikahan kedua mempelai dengan tenang.

Suara lagu berhenti ketika sang pendeta bertanya.

"Apakah anda Oh Sehun. Bersedia menerima Wu Luhan sebagai pasangan hidup mu, dalam suka dan duka, sedih dan senang, sehat dan sakit, selama nya sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Sebelum menjawab, Sehun menarik napas dan menghembuskan nya pelan. "Saya bersedia." Dengan lantang dan tegas tanpa keraguan.

"Dan anda Wu Luhan. Bersedia menerima Oh Sehun sebagai pasangan hidup mu, dalam suka dan duka, sedih dan senang, sehat dan sakit, selama nya sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya." Jawab Luhan dengan suara tercekat. "Ya, saya bersedia." Lanjut nya dengan suara bergetar namun masih tetap jelas terdengar.

Sang pendeta tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Mengerti jika Luhan merasa gugup. "Dengan ini saya nyatakan kalian berdua sah sebagai sepasang suami-istri." sebenar nya si pendeta agak ragu dengan ungkapan tersebut, karena kedua nya memiliki gender yang sama. "Silahkan mencium pasangan anda." namun, mereka tetap telah sah menikah.

Dengan gugup Luhan menghadap Sehun. Mata kedua nya bertemu, menyelami keindahan masing-masing. Tatapan kagum dan penuh cinta dapat mereka lihat.

Lengan Sehun melingkar di pinggang Luhan. Menarik tubuh tersebut agar lebih dekat dan erat menempel di tubuh nya. "Aku mencintaimu, Luhan." Ucap Sehun sebelum mencium bibir merah Luhan.

Tangan Luhan melingkar di leher Sehun. Ia sedikit menjinjitkan kaki nya untuk membalas lumatan lembut dari Sehun. Mata kedua nya terpejam erat dengan bibir saling memagut lembut. Mengabaikan tepuk tangan meriah dari semua yang hadir di sana.

Baru saja Sehun hendak memasukan lidah nya ke mulut Luhan yang terbuka, sampai suara tawa berat dan kekehan kecil menggangu nya.

"Sehun hyung berhentilah memakan bibir Luhan sebentar. Kalian masih harus memakai cincin, kkk~" ejek Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol tertawa di sebelah nya.

Dengan tak rela Sehun melepas pagutan nya. Menatap bibir Luhan yang semakin merah dengan sedikit saliva. "Hampir lupa." Sehun mengucapkan nya dengan pelan hingga hanya terdengar oleh Luhan yang tertawa pelan.

Kedua nya segera memakaikan cincin pasangan masing-masing. Sehun mengecup kening Luhan lama dengan mata terpejam.

"Hyung." Panggil Luhan pelan begitu Sehun selesai mengecup kening nya.

" Ya sayang."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawah nya sebelum berkata, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Oh Sehun." di tutup dengan kecupan lembut di bibir dari Luhan yang menunduk setelah melakukan nya lengkap dengan rona merah di pipi.

.

.

.

.

Kai melangkah keluar. Sudah cukup diri nya melihat semua. Benar, ia datang di pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan. Ia berbohong tentang keluar negeri. Bukan tak pergi, namun ia lebih memilih menunda kepergiannya.

Ia ingin melihat senyum Luhan sebelum pergi.

Dari awal ia hadir di sana. Menyembunyikan diri dengan baik hingga tak satu pun yang menyadari kehadiran nya di sana.

Hati nya berdenyut sakit melihat upacara pernikahan tersebut. Walau ia sudah bisa memprediksi nya, namun tetap saja tak menyangka akan sesakit ini. Lebih memilih untuk tak melukai diri sendiri, ia segera pergi begitu tamu undangan mulai memberi ucapan selamat pada pengantin baru.

Bukan kah ia sendiri yang memilih untuk melepas Luhan. Ia juga sudah membantu Luhan mendapatkan Sehun. Bahkan ia juga sudah mengungkap kan semua nya malam itu pada Luhan.

Arti nya sekarang saat ia untuk pergi.

Di antar dengan supir pribadinya, Kai menuju bandara. Koper berisi pakaian dan juga tiket sudah ada di dalam mobil.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada supir pribadi keluarga nya, dengan langkah pasti Kai menuju tempat _check_ - _in_. Menoleh sebentar ke belakang sebelum masuk ke pesawat.

 _Selamat tinggal Luhan, kau harus bahagia. Selamat tinggal Korea dan selamat tinggal cinta pertama ku._

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Gua tau ini super late update. Ada banyak faktor yang buat gua lama update. Tapi dengan ini gua nyatakan gua balik dari hiatus. Ini beneran end, tapi tenang gua bakal kasih satu chap khusus buat hunhan setelah nikah sama kaisoo. Dikit tapi haha. **Thanks a lot for all readers, siders, haters and fans. Love you all and see you in last chapter ;***


End file.
